


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Orici



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothels, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orici/pseuds/Orici
Summary: Naruto and his friends got a free trip to a high-end brothel, however in Sunagakure the customer doesn't get to pick their partner. So what could possibly go wrong for our favorite [straight] blond? Naru/SasuThis will be 3 giant chapters instead of 6 or 7 small ones. Part 1 and Part 2 are up, all that's left is the Epilogue.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvvyMoon (blue_jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/gifts).



Guys… I’m working one shift shy of 300 hours this month, so I’M SORRY, a short story is the best I can do right now.

Since it's going to be a while until I have enough time and brain cells to dive into complicated plots, here is something to tie you over in the mean time. I decided to do this little writing exercise. It’s a long ass chapter of what was supposed to be a one shot smut - seriously- like half of it is smut. But since so many of you decided you wanted more, there will be a Part 2, and an Epilogue. So if you don’t like Naru/Sasu, don’t read, or just stop half way through lol. Enjoy!

Un-beta’d for now, be gentle!

 

**Satisfaction Guaranteed**

The sun slowly slipped beyond the horizon as the blacked-out limo made its way through the desert, the smooth luxury ride made the long trip much more tolerable. The occupants in the back speaking loudly, their voices buzzing with excitement and anticipation about what awaited them. Wolfish howls filled the compartment, as the men bantered back and forth about how lucky they were to find out about this place. The blond man playfully punched a wild looking brunette back when the man tried to tackle him from his seat, barely able to contain all of his pent up energy.

            “This has got to be the weirdest thing you’ve ever gotten us into, Kiba.” Naruto said, trying to calm down the man, his excessive energy had doubled from the multiple energy drinks consumed earlier.

            “Dude! This is so awesome! I can’t believe that we’re actually doing it!” Kiba exclaimed, trying to hug the life out of Naruto. Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

            “How did you talk us into this again?” Asked another brunette, his spiky ponytails shook on top of his head in disbelief.

            “Come on Shikamaru, I didn’t have to try that hard. You heard how exclusive this place is! Plus, don’t blame me, it was Naruto’s uncle that gave us the idea in the first place.” Kiba chuckled.

Naruto sighed, thinking about how Jiraiya came back drunk and spilled the beans about the some high-end brothel in the desert. Turns out, he frequented the establishment once in a while for ‘inspirational need’ he said. Being an erotic fiction writer, he wanted the first-hand experience about his subject matter. So when the boys were over at his house playing video games, the old pervert stumbled in and decided that they were too young and healthy to be lounging inside all week. When he mentioned a place with most beautiful women and once in a lifetime experiences, the guys perked up instantly. Their group of five didn’t really have that much trouble getting laid, but it was summer vacation after college and most of them were kind of in a dry spell back home. For the last two weeks, they were visiting Naruto who moved to Nevada with Jiraiya last month. The rest of the bunch were originally from Oregon, and all five of them were planning on going back at the end of the week. Naruto wanted to spend as much time with the guys before he started his big-boy job. The group spent the last two weeks hanging out, exploring the town, and seeing shows, but got bored over the last few days and decided to stay in. That’s when the old man decided to mention this little exploration.

Naruto remembered the praises from his uncle on the quality of service and females that were at the brothel, and how hard it was to get in there. Apparently, the club was made for the most elite clientele, and charged an arm and a leg for their services. After Jiraiya woke up the next day, Kiba would not leave him alone about this place called _Sunagakure_ , eventually the old man gave up and told them how to get in touch with his contact. Since prostitution was legal in this state, this wasn’t completely unheard of, but Naruto has never been interested in visiting such places. He wasn’t eager to catch anything, however with how social media was affecting the dating game, he was fairly certain that it was significantly more likely to get an STD from a random bar hook up nowadays.

            _Tinder should be studied by epidemiologists, it makes for a great tracker tool to follow the STD epidemic_ , Naruto thought.

Jiraiya said that they only have clean workers, and they got tested weekly as a precaution which was more than normal, and they always use protection. He has never heard of anyone getting any unwanted surprises from the place, unlike other brothels. The way Jiraiya described this ‘paradise’, filled with variety of females from slender and dainty, to voluptuous and incredibly endowed. His eyes glazed over and a little drool escaped at the though of one particular busty blond that ran the establishment. He somehow has gotten into the good graces with the Madam, who sometimes still kicked his ass for being such a sleaze, but he was able to make her laugh so she didn’t mind his company when he came around. The man described the place as heaven, a very pricy, elite heaven. According to Jiraiya, the place was patronized by half the members of the Forbes Fortune 500, at least that was the rumor.

Now, his uncle wasn’t that loaded or anything, but being a successful author did provide him with quite a bit of wealth. So when his favorite brat and his friends looked like they could use a bit of distraction in their lives, he decided to do what any good perverted uncle would do, and pay for their entire trip to Sunagakure. Naruto wasn’t eager to take him up on the offer as his other friends, primarily Kiba, but he couldn’t deny that spending a night in the company of a beautiful lady sounded nice. So here they were, riding in a back of limousine that picked them up over an hour ago.

            _Jiraiya wasn’t kidding when he said this was expensive, $2000 per person just to get the ride there, not including any actual services._ Naruto couldn’t believe he agreed to go along with this. _I know he can afford it, but come on, that’s just outrageous._

Naruto has never asked him to pay for anything before, relying on his own jobs for expenses and he wasn’t going to this time, but his uncle just tossed him his credit card and told them to go wild. Kiba wouldn’t stop talking about their luck and kept trying to look things up online about the place.

Shikamaru lazily ignored the wild man that couldn’t stay still. Nevertheless, he was looking forward to it, since seeking out comfort of another female was very troublesome and this eliminated the need to look any more than he had to. Choji was happily munching on some candy, smiling at his friend’s eagerness. Gaara set in the back on the limo, his eyes unreadable as always. He was Naruto’s best friend and wherever the blond went, he did as well, so when he tagged along, no one questioned him. They wondered about the redhead, always thinking he was asexual, so seeing him be interested even minutely in something like this was somewhat shocking.

Another thing that make Sunagakure special was that the patrons didn’t get to decide on whom they picked. It was only possible to get into the brothel by direct referral from a current member, so Jiraiya had to make a call and they were emailed a list of forms. The boys had to provide a photo ID, and fill out the detailed questionnaires and legal documents. They included extensive health history, an incredibly complex nondisclosure agreement that bound them to absolute secrecy about any identities that they might find out, and several pages with checkboxes about their partner and activity preferences. Naruto filled his out quickly, blushing furiously at the intimate questions that ranged from bust size to whether he preferred shaved or natural private part. According to Jiraiya, the partners that were chosen had 100% satisfaction among their guest, no matter what. Kiba googgled the place, looking through their home page that had a vague description that stated that they catered to men and women, straight or otherwise.

            “That would be so weird.” Kiba murmured, reading the site stats aloud. “I could never do it with a guy, I’d need like 10 Viagra pills just to get it up.” Choji, and Shikamaru seconded that, and Naruto nodded in agreement. Moving on to the next page, which was also vague and never disclosing the location of the place. After a few more minutes, Kiba’s phone lost its signal.

            “Shit, we’re really are in the middle of no where.” He said as he looked at his useless phone. Naruto took his out and saw the same thing.

            “I really hope your uncle didn’t send us out here to get kidnapped or murdered.” Said Kiba, his eye squinting at the barrier separating them from the driver. He knew they should have thought twice about getting in the car with a masked man.

            “Calm down Kiba.” Shikamaru mumbled, his eyes still closed, accepting his fate because that was just easier. “I’m pretty sure the lack of cell service is what keeps this place so well concealed. Sunagakure means ‘a place hidden in the sand’, right? We’re probably getting close.” Kiba relaxed a little, his excitement slipping back over his features.

Naruto stayed quiet, not feeling as excited about this as Kiba. Don’t get him wrong, he was excited, but the apprehension of paying for sex was something new to him, and he’d never thought he would ever do something like this, not in a million years. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his dress shirt; the soft, tailored stripped teal fabric fit his form perfectly. He was tall, reaching 6’3’’ in high school, and played sports, which kept his body fit, making his lean muscles strain against the shirt. He was more muscular than his friends, whose bodies ranged from fit to more stocky shape - Choji. Kiba was also athletic, and so was Gaara, but their frames were leaner. The Nevada weather was blistering hot during the day, but the nights cooled off enough that Naruto almost wished he brought his sports coat with him. After another twenty-minute drive out in the middle of nowhere, the limo pulled off the main road, driving on rough gravel into the darkness.

            “We’re so dead!” Kiba said, looking through the windows trying to see any glimmer of civilization. After couple of miles, the road smoothed out.

            “They left some of the road unpaved to avoid people driving down it out of curiosity.” Shikamaru explained like it was obvious. Naruto chuckled at Kiba who was praying at the moment.

            “There is no God where we’re going, dip shit.” Gaara said, startling the group. “I’m pretty sure you should be praying to the Devil, you might have better luck.” He almost chuckled at the nervous look on Kiba’s face, looking even more sinister, scaring the tattooed man.

            “We’ll be fine Kiba. Just think about what we’re here for.” Naruto tried to get Kiba’s mind off the fact they were in no man’s land, with no cell signal, and no one but his uncle knowing where they are going. And based on their journey, Jiraiya probably had no clue how to find them either.

Finally, after another ten minutes of driving, they rolled up to a set of large gates that opened as soon as the driver pressed the passcode. They all looked out the window at the impressive property. The mansion, a misplaced modern castle transported from elsewhere in the world, surrounded by beautiful landscape and leafy desert plants. Kiba whistled as they drove up the winding driveway illuminated by tiny lights on each side like a landing strip.

            “It’s hard to imagine how much this place must costs.” Shikamaru said, assessing the building. “There would need to be independent water and power supply since they are completely cut off from cities.” He mused, fascinated by the level of engineering it must have taken to build and maintain such place.

The men watched the car passed large, ornate front door to take them all the way to the back, and pulled into the garage. The extensive room housed several expensive cars, and had a garage door on the other side for the limo to drive out without bother to back up.

            “They really like to keep the identities of their guests private.” Said Shikamaru as their journey finally came to a stop and the garage door closed behind them. The driver got out and made his way to the back door, opening and holding it open.

            “Welcome to Sunagakure.” He said, his one visible eye squinted happily.

Kiba jumped out first, his excitement back full force, all thoughts of being kidnapped gone. He looked around the pristine room, not a tool out of place, the floor spotless. Naruto followed him out, stretching to his full height, his bones cracking and muscles stretching happily after what seemed like a never ending ride. The rest of the group got out as well.

            “My name is Kakashi.” The driver said, since they didn’t get the chance to find out his name before. “I will be here to guide you through Sunagakure, and I will be your driver back in the morning.”

            “Now, before we go in, you need to leave your cellphones in the car.” He continued. “I’m sure you understand our need for privacy, and just because there is no cell service here, doesn’t mean the camera function stops working.” The guys looked nervously at each other, but obliged, tossing their phones on the back seat.

            “Don’t worry, they will be safe. No one else will be using this limo tonight.” Kakashi went over to one of the coverts and pulled out a long black paddle, a metal detector. “This should only take a minute, please stand by the wall.”

They all took a step back, surprised by the amount of security before they were allowed to go in. Kakashi went down the line starting with Kiba, then Naruto, who checked out without a hitch except for their belt buckles, which were visible over their tucked in shirts. Shikamaru and Choji had earrings, but other than those, no alarms sounded off. Gaara was last. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Kakashi ran the wand over his head and shoulders, but as soon as he got to his chest, the alarm went off. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. Gaara leaned over to the silver haired man.

            “Nipple rings.” He said, not once averting his eyes from Kakashi, who looked at him in surprise. He padded Gaara’s chest lightly with his hand, confirming the statement and moved on with the sweep. As soon as he got to his jeans, the alarm went off.

            “Belt?” Kakashi asked. Gaara raised the edge of his t-shirt. There was no belt. He looked up at Gaara, who smirked at him. _OMG, it’s always the quite ones_. Kakashi thought as he decided not to try and figure out what metal was hidden in those jean that were practically painted on.

Kiba and Choji starred wide-eyed at the redhead, their mouths open like a couple of idiots. Shikamaru smirked, and Naruto had to put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at their shocked expressions. Kakashi took a few steps back toward the large double doors leading out of the garage.

            “Now then, shall we?” Kakashi walked up and grabbed both knobs, swinging the heavy wooden doors open and walking in. As soon as he started moving, Kiba regained his composure and looked Gaara up and down before giving him several hard pats on the back.

            “Holy shit man, you’re something else!!!” He practically yelled as he beat his back in admiration until Gaara gave him the death glare, at which point he stopped mid swing.

Making their way through a large dimly lit hallways, they walked out to what looked like outdoor garden in the middle of the villa, complete with a large functional fountain, trees and candle-like light fixtures. The driver took them around the luscious space, and continued his conversation with the group. Kiba lead the way, followed by Shikamaru with Naruto, Choji and Gaara trailing behind.

            “We need to go over some ground rules before you boys can get to the fun part.” He said smirking. “I do hope this will only be a brief refresher for you, since you signed a very extensive agreement to abide by.” He heard Kiba groan after he remembered how Shikamaru insisted that they read every line of the contract.

            “Rule one, be respectful, unless you requested something different. Our workers are here to satisfy your needs but you will not mistreat them, unless they like being mistreated.” Kakashi grinned. “And some of them do, but not all. Those of you who wanted that should have specified in your forms. Rule two, this place is different from other such establishments because we charge by the night, not by the hour or service, although, some of your interests might cost extra, but your partner will inform you of that before you start. Lucky for your, that portion has already been taken care of, so unless you desire something extra special, you won’t have to worry about any additional charges.” They continued to make their way though the house, turning a few times, and passing some candle lit hallways. The luxurious interior screamed wealth and opulence. “Rule three, you will all have a safe word, and so will your partner, even if you’re not doing any BDSM scenes. If the safe word is uttered, you must stop immediately.” Kakashi stopped, and turned around to look each man in the eyes, emphasizing the point. “If you don’t, you will be terminated.” His voice never changed from his pleasant tone, but his eye looked dead serious.

            Kiba gulped. “You mean like our visit will be terminated, right?” He said nervously.

            “No.” Kakashi’s chilled tone made a shiver ran down their spine. Then he put his arms on his hips for emphasis, parting his black suit jacket and revealing two handguns holstered at his sides. They all gasped, nodding fervently in agreement. “Good.” His eye squinted as he smiled behind his mask. “Lets get going, Godaime is waiting.”

The guys pulled themselves together, letting out breaths they’ve been holding. Naruto couldn’t believe what they gotten into, this place was serious, he was pretty sure they could bury a body here and it would never be found. Hell, they could probably just leave a body in the back and it would be dust before anyone even came close to finding it, that’s how far they were from anything.

They came up to another set of double doors, Kakashi opened them and stepped into a large open space. The room was large, the perimeter of which was surrounded by candles, illuminating the area in almost sensual, dangerous light, the marble floors reflecting the flicker of flames.

            _This is the place where one comes to sin_. Naruto thought, admiring the grand staircase that went up to the landing on the second from. Dark heavy curtains covered the entrance, hiding whatever was behind it. The blond looked around the room, the rest of the place complemented the heavy, erotic feel of what this place really was, a palace of desires. After a few moments, they hear the soft click of heels behind the heavy curtains on the landing. They looked up in anticipation, waiting for the person to appear. Finally, the heavy fabric parted, revealing an incredibly attractive, very busty blonde in her late forties, if Naruto had to guess.

            _I bet that’s the one Jiraiya always talks about_ , he thought. _She is just as beautiful at the old pervert said_.

Kiba was about to make some whistling noise, but as soon as his lips made the puckering motion, he heard Kakashi clear his throat, and pointedly parted his jacket and reminding him that he needed to behave. Kiba clamped his mouth shut.

            “Welcome to Sunagakure.” The beautiful blond dressed in a floor length emerald dress that revealed her impressive cleavage. “You can call me Godaime, Madam, or Tsunade.” Her voice was stern, but pleasant. “I have personally selected your matches for tonight. You shall not be disappointed, I promise.” She smiled while making her way down the ornate staircase, her eyes sharp as they looked around the room. The boys were young, but years above legal drinking age. “Kakashi should have reviewed the rules with you, so lets not hold you up any longer, I’m sure you’re eager to get started.”

            “Choji.” She said, knowing which boy was who after looking though the copy of their ID’s. The large man stepped up out of the group, looking nervous. “I’d like for you to meet Ino.” Godaime said, looking up to the balcony where the curtain parted, revealing a gorgeous blonde. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail that ran past her waist; bangs covered one of her eyes as she glanced down at the man at the base of the stairs.

            Choji swallowed loudly. _Wow, she is so gorgeous!_

He couldn’t believe his eyes, she was exactly his type, beautiful, petite. She wore a black and white maid’s uniform that fit her every curve before puffing out into as short skirt with frills underneath. Her outfit was completed with long stockings that attached to a black garter belt and incredibly high heels. He watched her descent with ease, even on those dangerous looking stilettos..

            “Hello, I’m Ino. It’s nice to meet you Choji.” She said as soon she passed the last step, smiling up at him, her eyes twinkling with pleasure. He was taller than her, and built like a rugby player, which suited her tiny frame perfectly. “Follow me please.” She grasped his arms and pulled him away toward one of the halls that they haven’t seen yet. Choji looked back at his friends, who were also stunned by the beauty that pulled him away. Naruto recovered quickly, and gave him a big smile and thumbs up as the two disappeared through the doors.

            “Shikamaru.” Godaime said next. “This is Temari.” She said, as the curtain opened revealing a blonde haired woman with ponytails. She was clad head to toe in skintight leather. Her pointy over the knee leather boots made soft clicks on the marble as she descended. She held a leather crop in her right hand, and her eye locked with the brunette, demanding submission.

            _Daammnnn…_ Was all that could go though Shikamaru’s head as he watched her come closer, his usually faculties abandoning him until he felt the crop leave a little sting on his shoulder.

            “Nice to meet you Ma’am.” He said quickly, bowing his head in respect. Temari smirked and turned around quickly.

            “Follow me, Pet.” She said over her shoulder as Shikamaru practically ran after her.

Kiba couldn’t help himself and howled at the retreating forms. He was going to have enough material to tease Shikamaru with for the rest of the year. Naruto and Gaara smirked at the duo, not really expected their genius friend to be into _that_.

            The Madam cleared her throat, making Kiba compose himself. “You’re next Kiba.” She said. “Please meet Hinata.” The busty woman said in a clear voice, the curtain parted and a petite black haired girl stepped out. She was dressed in a soft pale-blue dress that flowed around her as she made her way down.

            “You are an angel.” Kiba whispered as she approached, making her blush and giggle at the compliment. Kiba cheeks flushed at the shy girl as she took a hold of his hand, her skin soft and warm against his rough hands. He trailed behind her down one of the other hallways, forgetting about his friends completely. Naruto and Gaara smiled at each other while they watched their friend following like a good little puppy.

            “Gaara.” The busty blonde said, meeting the redhead’s eyes. “I’d like you to meet Neji.” She smirked, as the redhead’s eyes widened just a small fraction. The curtain parted once again, reveal a beautiful longhaired man. He wore a black button-less vest that parted in the middle to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest, his dark-brown hair cascading around his shoulders. His legs were covered in silk harem pants that shimmered softly in the light. He smiled at Gaara; his pale eyes a beautiful shade of lavender that looked right through him.

            _Even I can appreciate beauty like this, and I’m straight._ Naruto he smiled at his best friend. Most didn’t know that Gaara was gay, but he was sure that Shikamaru figured it out on his own.

Gaara didn’t hesitate before he grabbed his hand. “Lead the way.” The redhead said, his eyes darkened with desire. Neji chuckled at his eagerness. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara’s new attitude, the stoic man never let anything get under his skin, always calm, always reserved. Not right now. Gaara was practically pulling the laughing man toward that door, glancing over his shoulder he looked at the blond who gave him a big smile and wink. Gaara smiled back a small smile, a stray of blush covering his normally composed face.

As soon as they left, Naruto was standing by himself; Kakashi was on his right and the Godaime in front of the stairs. He was a bit nervous to be left alone, but based on how the matches worked out for the rest of his friends he was also excited to meet his date. He wasn’t horribly specific in his selection on the questionnaire, picking some random features and traits that he thought might be good for him. His sexual experience wasn’t nearly as broad as Kiba’s, who was kind of the slut of the group. However, they weren’t a wild bunch, so even Kiba’s numbers were less than 10. Naruto could count on one hand how many girls he’d slept with; only two of them were actual relationships when he was much younger. The other three were with a few dates that never went anywhere, which was how the last two years of his 26 year-old life had went. Now that he thought about it, it has been at least ten months, maybe more, since the last time he got laid. His senior year of college was brutal, and the recent move didn’t help him any either.

            “So you’re Jiraiya’s kid.” Tsunade said, taking a sweeping look up and down. Naruto gulped, hoping that she wasn’t the one meant for him.

            _She is hot, but that would just be too weird with my uncle and all…._ The blond paled at the thought.

            “Yes I am, Madam.” He said quickly, nodding his head. “I’m Naruto. Nice to meet you.” He took a small bow in front of her.

            She smirked. “Well, Naruto, I have a real treat for you. Someone really special.” Naruto’s blue eye widened in surprise. “This is not something that happens here often, so make sure you take the time and enjoy yourself.” Her words were measures, emphasizing, making sure Naruto understood the privilege that was bestowed on him. Naruto swallowed loudly, his throat going dry.

            Tsunade looked up at the landing, her eyes sparkled as she announced. “Please let me introduce you to … Raven.” She said proudly.

            _Raven, that’s a cool name_. Naruto thought. _It’s like that Disney show, That’s so Raven…._ But his thought came to a grinding halt right as the curtains parted.

His eyes roamed the ivory face, creamy and bright against the black hair that framed the delicate features. The pale pink lips were slightly parted, dark onyx eyes lined with eyeliner made them look absolutely spell binding. Naruto couldn’t tear his eyes away, entranced by their hold. As soon as the figure started moving down the long grand staircase, Naruto’s eyes glued to the fluid motions of his long limbs, and the slight sway of his hips….

            _Wait… what?! **His** hips???_ Naruto gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the approaching man.

His eyes widened as he took in the rest of his _date_. The man’s neck was decorated with a wide chocker, encrusted with black stones. Several thin chains, covered in scattered black crystals, loosely connected the collar to the glossy, black feather capped shoulder pieces. His bare chest stood out against the thin black lines of jewelry that ran across it, sparking in the light as they cascaded in layers. Each stone glinted in the seductive light almost at brightly as those impossibly black eyes. The man looked positively **_royal_**. Pair of loose black silk pants hung low on his hips, reveling the all-desired V of his cut lower abs. His bare feet made no noise he approached his prey, undeterred by the blond’s surprised expression. Small smirk made him look even confident in his beauty. Naruto’s face was on fire as he tried to tear his eyes away from the slightly shorter statute standing just over a foot away now.

            “Hello there.” Raven said, his voice sultry and calm, like the sweetest molasses that dripped over the blond’s senses. Naruto tried to shut his mouth, still slightly parted from shock of the situation. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of gaping at the other man, his brain finally caught up with the turn of event.

            “Umm… Hi.” Naruto said shyly, turning his head to the Tsunade in questions. “Ahhh…. I think there has been a mistake.” He said hesitantly, glancing back at the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, now standing before him. He looked back at the blonde Madam with desperation and panic.

            “No there wasn’t, Naruto.” She said, crossing her arms under her well-endowed chest. “If you read the fine print on the question form, you should have seen that it states this establishment is not responsible for fulfilling every one of your request, and matches may not meet 100% of your expectations, however we do guarantee that you will not leave unsatisfied.”

            “But… but… he is a _guy_!?” Naruto practically yelled as he pointed out the obvious, still having a hard time keeping his eyes away from the lush exposed skin of the man in front of him.

            “Naruto, don’t be rude.” Said Kakashi curtly, making the blond shut his mouth instantly.

Sasuke didn’t say anything, this is how it usually started, so he was used to it. He studied the blond for the moment, the man was about two inches taller than him, tan and handsome. His short blond hair was a little wild, but appeared to have been tamed with some hair wax. His eyes were wide as they roaming his form, obviously struggling with the comprehension of what’s going on. The striking azure blue eyes stood out against the tan skin and sandy blond hair, and made even brighter by the striped light teal shirt he was wearing. His strong legs covered with a pair of closely fitted dress pants, which were a little bit too tight in the crotch area than you’d expect of a tailored pair of pants. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in knowing appreciation at the obvious response; it was enough for him, at least for now.

            “Naruto,” The raven said slowly, rolling the name over his tongue. “How about we discuss this in private?” He reached out a pale hand, wrapping it around of the impressive biceps and tugging the blond. “If it comes down to it and you don’t want me, I could always give you just a massage, I’m quite good.” He smirked and winked at him. “And Godaime will let you return free of charge next time to make sure you have exactly who you desire.” The blond looked back at Tsunade nervously, unsure of what to do. It’s not like he could just leave, and it seemed rude to just turn away from the man who was obviously here just for him.

            _What’s the worst the worst that could happen? I get a massage and some conversation? That doesn’t sound so bad. And he said I could come back again if I want to._ He tried to compose himself, taking another nervous glance at the smiling woman and Kakashi who was grinning behind his mask. The warm hand around his arm pulled him lightly toward the other hallway.

            “Alright, but just so you know, I’m not gay.” The blond said, not trying to offend the other man, he had no problems with homosexuality, especially since is best friend was gay, but he never swung that way himself.

            “I believe you.” The black haired man whispered as he glanced over his companion, drinking in the lean statute.

Raven led them through a maze of hallways, keeping his hand firmly on Naruto, just in case he tried to change his mind. After several minutes of dazed walking, Naruto’s mind swirled with questions on how this could have happened, kicking himself for not being more specific on his forms. They finally came up to a set of burgundy velvet tufted doors; the raven let go of him and turned the gold handles letting them swing open. The room was beautiful with heavy, deep blood-red curtains hanging over the windows. The walls were lines with expensive textured wallpaper that had a shimmering intricate gold design. Artificial pillar candles were all around the room, radiating a warm, romantic glow that made the stones on the pale man’s jewelry scintillate with each movement. Naruto walked through the doors, taking a better look at the rest of the lavish room. To the right, there was a door to the bathroom with a stone walled shower. In the main room by the window, set an enormous claw-foot bathtub could easily sit three people. To the left was the main feature of the room, a king size four-poster bed with rod iron details mixed with the wooden headboard. There was as dresser, couple of nightstands, and a door that was probably a walk in closet. The man led him to a long, dark burgundy leather couch that stood several feet away from the bed with an ottoman in front of it.

            “Wow, this is a huge room.” The blond said as the pale hand directed him toward the couch while he looked around. “Its got to be over five hundred square feet.” His eyes traced the unique accents and details of the space.

            “Just bit more. Have a seat.” The raven said, guiding the tall blond to the sofa. “I’ll get you a drink.” He walked over to the dresser that housed several liquor bottles and a small wine fridge behind one of the cabinet doors. “There is a one drink limit, so what would you like?” He looked over at Naruto who was slowly starting to relax at the normal conversation, as his shoulders dropped slightly from his previously rigid posture.

            “If it only one, I guess I’ll take a bourbon?” Naruto asked hesitantly, not sure what to do with himself at this moment.

            “Good choice.” Raven found the right bottle, pouring a moderate amount into a tumbler and getting a small glass of rum for himself. Walking back to the blond he passed him the glass filled with dark amber liquid, and took a seat on the other side of the couch, making sure to give Naruto plenty of space. Naruto held the crystal and nodded in thanks, taking a sip of the smooth woody taste.

            _Mmm… He’s got the good stuff_. He thought as the liquor slid down the back of his throat without much burn.

The raven watched him, taking his time to appreciate the tan skin that practically shined in low light and flickering candles. Letting his eyes run down the firm torso hidden by the dress shirt, and the nice leather belt that hugged his tapered hips. He brought his eyes back to the electric blues that seemed darker in this light, the tan faced flushed and turned away, choosing to observe some other detail of the room. The black haired man smirked.

            “So Naruto, what bring you and your friends to Sunagakure?” His voice was smooth, like the extravagant liqueur that coated Naruto’s taste buds.

            “They are visiting from out of town, and I guess it was something to do?” Naruto replied noncommittally.

            “That’s an expensive activity.” Raven said, his black eyes never leaving the blond’s face. “Couldn’t you have gone go-carting, or clubbing?”

            “Haha, yeah, probably.” Naruto put his hand behind his him, rubbing the back of head in a nervous habit. “But we’re not much of a club crowd, and this seemed…I don’t know, safer?” He said in a lame excuse. Raven laughed, his warm voice igniting the blush on Naruto’s face all over.

            “I guess I know what you mean.” He said, taking a small sip of his rum. “You’re probably 100% more likely to catch something by hooking up with a random stranger, than you would here. The health standards here are even more stringent than other places. And we check our clients out prior to them coming here.” Naruto’s eyebrows shot up in question, but then he remembered that they had to list their family doctor and sign a release agreement.

            “So you actually call our physicians?” He asked, thinking previously it was just in case.

            “Yes they do. And if it’s been more than 3 months since you’ve gotten blood-work done, then we have you redo it.”

            “Wow, that’s pretty thorough. I guess I was lucky that my new job requested I do a physical last month. I bet the guys must have had other reasons for sports and what not.” Sasuke gave him a nod. “What happens if your… um, clients catch something in those 3 months?”

            “Well, we always use condoms, so that eliminates majority of the risk.”

            “I guess you won’t have to worry about that with me then, since, I haven’t had sex in like a year.” Naruto laughed and quickly shut his mouth, not meaning to reveal that much information about his private life.

            “Oh really.” Sasuke raised his eyebrow. “That’s surprising considering…” His eyes ran down the impressive build. The blond was obviously attractive, and should have no problems finding partners.

            “Well… It’s been a little busy with the end of college, and moving.” He said, avoiding the curious eyes.

Sasuke put his glass on the one of the side tables next to him, stretching out for a second and putting his legs next to him on the sofa, few feet still separated the two.

            “So, this is your room?” Naruto asked, trying to come up with something to talk about.

            “Yes it is.” The raven said patiently, letting the other man relax around him a bit more.

            “It’s beautiful.” Naruto said, looking around the space again, his eyes landing on the enormous bed that crowned the room.

            “Thank you.” The other man said while he continued to watch the other. He was a patient man, and he could wait all night if he had. Although, he really preferred they would do something more fun. But the blond was interesting, the way his eyes would stray toward him and quickly more away almost in embracement was quite entertaining.

            “Naruto, you can look, you know.” He said, turning his body more toward the blond, and leaning against the back and armrest of the sofa. His feet inched a little closer to the now fiercely blushing man.

            “Sorry.” Naruto said, still averting his eyes.

            “Naruto,” Raven said gently, moving one of his feet another inch closer to the blond. “Look at me.” He said gently, the blond turned his head toward him, but the tan man still kept his eyes on something else in the room. “Do you think I dress like this in hopes that you find a piece of furniture more interesting than me?” His smooth voice lowered a notch.

Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise at the directness of the statement. Allowing himself to finally take a good look at the man sitting few feet way from him. The dark haired man’s relaxed posture made him breath out a sigh in relief.

            “Sorry, I didn’t want you to think I was starring just because you’re beautiful.” Naruto murmured guiltily, but let his eyes run across the smooth skin freely now that he had permission. The raven smirked, his eyelids lowered as he looked through his lashes at his companion.

            “So, you think I’m beautiful?” He asked slyly, the tip of his tongue ran across his lip and he took another sip of his rum.

            “Umm… yes?” Naruto nervously took a small gulp of his bourbon, the liquor started to warm his insides, allowing him to feel a bit more at ease. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” He murmured into his glass, barely realizing he spoke out loud, but the smirk that crossed the other’s features told him that he did.

            “So… Naruto. What would you like to do tonight?” He asked, bring his foot a bit closer to the pant clad leg. When the blond didn’t move away, he used the ball of his foot to gently rub against the side of his thigh, kneading the muscle underneath. He heard Naruto take few deep breaths in before answering.

            “You said you were good at massages?” He asked hesitantly, still unsure if he was going to take him up on the offer, but since they were paying an incredible amount of money to be here, it seemed like a waste to just do nothing.

            “Mmm-hhmmm.” The raven replied in agreement while he continued to use his foot to massage the other’s thigh. “Is that what you would like?”

            “That would be nice, I guess. It has been awhile since I’ve had a good massage.” He said, deciding that this was probably harmless enough. Sasuke sat up, putting his feet on the floor as he moved closer.

            “Can I undress you?” Raven asked, making sure to give the blond as much room as he needed, but wanting to put his hands on the tan skin.

            “I can do it.” Naruto said, sitting up to pull his dress shirt out of his pants.

            “What if I _want_ to?” Sasuke said, trying to keep the seduction out of his voice to not scare the blond away. Naruto looked at him, the black jewels sparkled every time he moved, his hair looked so soft and silky. His eyes made it impossible for Naruto to deny his request, so he stopped tugging on his shirt and put his hands on his knees, rubbing them against the fabric to keep them from sweating.

            _Oh my god, what is happening, is that weird to let him take my clothes off? Yes! This is so crazy!_ Naruto wrestled with his mind, but didn’t pull away.

Sasuke took that as a yes, and slid off the couch to his knees next to him. Since Naruto didn’t flinch when he got this close, he decided to push his luck, and took another step in between the long legs. Naruto’s eyes widened at the intimate position, but didn’t say anything, his mind completely overloaded. The raven kept their bodies separated as much as possible, hyperaware of any light touches between his hips and Naruto’s legs. He leaned over, bringing his hands slowly to the bottom of his dress shirt, gently tugging on the fabric while keeping his eyes locked onto the blue ones. He could read Naruto perfectly through his eyes, the man didn’t known how to hide an ounce of emotion with his expressive gaze. He could see the slight hint of panic and surprise, but no disgust or revulsion. After the shirt became untucked, he slowly ran his hand across the powerful chest, feeling the pectoral muscles twitch under his touch. The pupils in those impossibly blue eyes dilated even more than they already were in the dim light. Reaching over to the top, he skillfully undid the buttons one by one, slowing down as he reached the bottom. Finally, the light shirt parted, revealing even more of the velvety-smooth skin underneath. The raven couldn’t help running his hands up the washboard stomach, his pale skin contrasting against sun kissed chest when felt the small nipples harden quickly, making him bite his lip to keep a groan contained.

            _Fuck, this guy is hot._ The raven thought as he watched Naruto’s breathing rate increase a few notches.

Raven slid his hands over the broad shoulders and down one arm. Leaning back a bit, he unrolled and unbuttoned the sleeves, pulling each arm free of its fabric confinement. Naruto was doing surprisingly well for someone who seemed completely against this at first. Granted he was only allowing minimal contact right now, but the raven was happy with what he could get for the moment. Once the shirt was off, he ran his hand back down over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, fully intending to take the pants off as well. But the blond grasped his hands as soon as he reached his belt, holding him still.

            “Lets keep those on.” He said, never breaking their eye contact. “Please.” He finished. Sasuke almost felt like pouting, but he decided that he wasn’t going to push it. Although judging by the ever-growing tent in those dress pants, he probably wouldn’t have had to struggle too much. Instead, he nodded and stood up and gently grasped Naruto’s hand to pull him up. He walked them over to the foot of the bed, and folding the blanket down.

            “I don’t want to spill any oil on the duvet.” He explained, hoping that seeing the sheets wouldn’t freak the other man out. Naruto just nodded.

Before he made blond lay down, the raven kneeled in front of him. Naruto’s raised eyebrow was answered by his shoelaces being undone and each shoe being gently tugged off his feet, followed by his socks. Sasuke smirked up at him, noticing the blush deepen from his position. Naruto watched the lithe form rise fluidly, before he was gently turned around and lightly pushed onto the bed. He used his arms to scoot himself up and watched out of the corner of his eye as the pale man reached into the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of oil. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

            _Calm down. It’s not like this is my first massage from a guy. There is nothing different about it, except that its a bed, not a table, and he is prettier than any chick I’ve ever met._ He almost groaned at the thought.

He stilled his breath when he felt the weight of the mattress dip as the man knelt next to him. He could see him squeeze out some liquid into his hand, and rub them together to warm it up. He groaned this time when the slightly cool touch met his back, the anticipation finally over. As the pale hands glided across his shoulders and down his back, he could feel himself relaxing even more. The raven used his hands to smear the oil on the exposed skin, making sure to avoid touching too far down on his sides in case he was ticklish. As his hands worked, he applied more pressure to the knots that the blond had accumulated over the years. Naruto’s eyes closed in bliss as his kinks were worked out. The hands paused, then he felt a shift and a weight settle over the back of his thighs, making his back muscles stiffen in apprehension.

            “Relax, I can’t good leverage sitting next to you, and I might hurt my hands doing it like that.” Raven said, being able to put more pressure on the tight shoulders and making Naruto exhale in appreciation. He ran his thumbs along the sides of his spine, pausing between his shoulder blades, then making his way to his lower back slowly. After several minutes, he heard the blond let out a soft moan. Raven smiled in at the compliment, working on loosening the muscles around his upper hips.

            _I wish these damn pants weren’t in the way._ Sasuke reached as far down as he could, not completely satisfied with the amount of skin he was able to reach. Another moan encouraged him to continued, so he kneaded at the muscles of his hips the best his could over pants, slowly palming his hands over the covered glutes, shifting his weight side-to-side on each hand. He stilled his hands when he felt the body under him stir. Naruto slowly turned himself over, making the raven sit up slightly to give him room, before he settle on his upper thighs again. The blond was breathing heavy, his eyes and face unable to hide the embarrassment at his obvious enjoyment at the expert hands.

            “I….We should st….” He started, unable to keep looking into the onyx eyes that slowly ran down his chest, stomach, and past his belt. Sasuke smiled and looked up at the bright red face and wide eyes that stared back at him, unable to explain, or apologize for his obvious hard-on that strained against his pants.

            “Naruto.” The raven said slowly, putting as much seduction into his voice as he was able. “Please, let me take care of you.” He was practically begging. “It would make me really happy.” He said, hoping to convince the man under him, who’s body was obviously willing.

            “I … I don’t know if I can…” Naruto started, looking at the lean, muscular chest above him. It was nothing that he was used to seeing. No soft slopes of breast, no smooth stomach with a cute belly button. This man, who was sitting on his lap was fit, lean, and completely unlike any girl he has ever slept with. He bit his lip when he felt his cock pulse up against his zipper. Sasuke looked at him for a few more seconds, seeing the obvious battle he was having between his body and mind that recognized what he was.

            _Well, if his eyes aren’t going to cooperate with his body, I’ll just take them away_.

The raven leaned over to the nightstand, and pulled out an eye mask. He raised his eyebrow at the silent question, making sure that Naruto had all the time he needed to stop him. After several moments of hesitation and internal battle, the blond finally gave him a quick nod. Sasuke quickly slipped the blackout eye mask over his head, making sure it was snug and comfortable around his eyes. He watched Naruto practically start panting under him, the lack of sight was exciting and the anticipation of what the raven would do was building, while the strange situation made him anxious.

            “Naruto, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. But I need you to tell me your safe word. If you use it, I will stop everything immediately. Mine is Susanoo.” The raven said gently, his low voice keeping the blinded man calm.

            “Fox.” Naruto said, taking a few deep breaths, realizing that everything could stop if he became too uncomfortable and said the word, and this made him calm down a bit.

The pale form moved slightly, keeping himself on his knees while his hands went up to massage the chest in font of him, pushing lightly on the upper edges of tan pecks and eliciting another moan, a bit louder this time. The raven loved the noises this man was making, so honest, so responsive. He slowly made his way downward, the oil making the tan skin shimmer in the light. Naruto’s hands reached for his, grasping them lightly. The raven looked up at covered face, his lips were parted, his breaths coming out quick, but then he let go, allowing him to continue the journey south. After another minute of slow descent, Naruto’s hands kept wanted to stop him, but he willed them to still at his sides. After the fourth time, the raven started to become a bit frustrated and reached over to each side of the bed. Naruto felt him lean from one side to another, his knees making contact with his sides, the silky fabric brushing against him. He waited, unsure of what the other was doing. Then his arm was raised gently and something slipped over his wrist. Naruto’s initial instinct was to run, call out his safe word, but the calm voice above him settled his panic.

            “Shhh... Don’t worry, they are just there for you. You can slip out of them if you stop tugging.” He moved Naruto’s wrist up and allowed him to feel the simple wide leather straps that loosened up as soon as he stopped pulling. Naruto relaxed slightly.

            _I need him let go of control, otherwise he is going to continue to doubt and hesitate, and I don’t have a whole week to baby him through this._ The raven thought at he slipped the other hand into the leather restraint. Naruto pulled and relaxed, making sure he was still able to get out. Satisfied, he gave the man above him another nod, indicating that he was ready.

The raven continued his light touches of his upper body, taking the time and running his hands over his chest, spending a moment on the small buds that hardened under his fingertips. Naruto let out another moan, unable to contain himself as the rarely previously stimulated nerve endings flared to life. The skilled hands moved lower, running under the groove of his ribs and making his way around his belly button, circling the area with the pads of his fingers several times before moving on. His hands finally reached the offending article that has been obstructing him from the mystery prize. He settled his hand over the belt for a few seconds, lightly tugging on the buckle while he watched the blond’s face. Naruto bit his lip, suppressing another moan, and tugged on his arms with more force when he felt and heard the clinking noise of the buckle come undone. His biceps flexed when the arms pulled against the leather cuffs, but he didn’t release his restraints or say his safe word, the fact encouraged the raven to continue. He slowly popped the button open, and took his time lowering of the zipper, tooth by tooth.

            “Nngg…” Naruto moaned, trying to stay still under him. Inability to see and touch was messing with his senses. He didn’t know who was above him anymore, he just wanted those skilled hands to finally get to their destination. So when the other man tugged on his pants, he gladly helped by lifting his hips and allowing him to undress him completely. Cool air hit his naked skin, his cock exposed for all to see, but he didn’t care. He felt soft hands trace his lower abdominal muscles, following the natural direction of the taper, pausing for a few seconds to push his thumbs into the hollow areas under his hip bones.

            “Ahh… Raven…” He pleaded, unsure of what he was asking for anymore, but needed _something_.

The man above him narrowed his eyes as he took in the entire glory of the Adonis under him. There were no tan lines in sight; the entire body was smooth and perfect, with sculpted muscles that made his mouth water. The large, hard member laid out in front of him, pulsating upwards every few seconds as the man struggled to maintain his composure.

            _I hope I did a good enough job preparing myself today_. The raven thought as he looked at the perfectly long and thick organ. Finally taking his hand and bringing it closer to the hard length, he ran one finger from base to head, wrapping his hand around it.

            “Ahhhhh” Naruto panted, “Raven…. please!” The pale man’s eyebrows furrowed.

            _That name really doesn’t sound right coming from those lips_. He thought as he looked at the flushed face, and sheen of perspiration that covered the tan chest.

            “Naruto.” He said, giving him an experimental tug and being rewarded with having to still the hips from pumping up for more contact. “My real name is Sasuke.” The raven said, giving him another long stroke.

            “Sasuke…. Please. Sasuke…” Naruto breathed, the name rolling off his lips like a prayer every time his cock was stroked. Sasuke smiled.

            _Much better_ , he thought as his attention turned back to the shaft in his hand, giving it a long stroke and changing the pressure over the sensitive head.

He gauged how Naruto liked it by the amount of moans that escaped past his lips. Precum beaded and leaked, mixing with the oil to allow for a smoother glide. After several minutes, the man was practically shaking beneath him, trying to get as much contact as possible, his panting breath coming out quickly, his abs tightened in the inevitable release.

            _Well, he did say that it’s been a while since his last partner, and he’s clean, so…._ Sasuke looked down and licked his lips before lowering them over the head and giving it a quick lick. Naruto stilled, his breath hitched then gasped as he felt the soft velvety mouth encircle his member.

            “Sasuke.... Oh my god, Sasuke…. Please more, I need more…” His breathy pants were barely discernable, but Sasuke got the jest of what he desired and was more than happy to comply.

Naruto almost ripped the straps off the posts when Sasuke took him in his mouth fully, applying suction to the head every time he bobbed, then gliding down along the shaft as his mouth stretched to its limit. Naruto felt himself hit the back of his throat, but instead of stopping, the raved continued downwards, swallowing around him and taking him all the way down his throat until his nose was nestled in the blond curls. That was all it took for Naruto to come undone, the completely new sensation pushed him over the edge. Sasuke swallowed around him, taking all of his seed happily. The loud moans resonated throughout the room and with a few more pumps and the blond was spent, his chest heaving at the exertion and endorphins pumping through him.

Naruto’s breath evened out after several minutes, allowing him to collect his wits enough to release the restraints and take off the eye mask. His eyes found the raven instantly; he was still sitting on top of his lower legs, knee on each side as he proceeded to lick any traces of their activity off his hands. Naruto watched him clean his palm like a cat, then suck on each one of his fingers, while never taking his eyes off Naruto. If his recovery time was any better, Naruto was sure he could probably not only get hard instantly from the display, but probably cum just from watching him.

            _Shit… I can’t believe I’m thinking that_. Naruto thought, laying his head back and staring at the sealing. _He is a guy for crying out loud._ His internal struggle resumed after the visual stimulation was reestablished, and his preconditioned brain just had a hard time wrapping itself around the fact that he just received the most amazing blow job of his entire life from a man. _But damn, he has to be the hottest guy I have ever seen, and I don’t even find guys attractive. Shit, he is more gorgeous than any girl I’ve ever slept with_. He looked down again at Sasuke who was done cleaning himself and was just studying his internal dilemma. Naruto rubbed his hand over his face, giving up on trying to figure out how this all turned out the way it did. Finally, sitting up, he gave Sasuke a shy smile.

            “Thank you,” he said. “That was really, really…. good.” He closed his eyes at the admission. He was not above giving compliments, not when his body felt so relaxed, and his nether region felt so satiated at the moment.

            “It was my pleasure.” Sasuke said, getting off the bed and walking over to the wine cooler to grab a couple of bottles of Gatorade. They were always prepared here, making sure to stay hydrated was imperative for a good session. Sasuke tossed a blue raspberry flavored drink to the blond, who caught it with ease and downed it within in seconds. He didn’t realize how horse his voice has gotten.

            “I hope these rooms are soundproof,” he said sheepishly, embarrassed about getting so vocal earlier.

            “Of coarse they are.” Sasuke said with a smirk, taking a few gulps of his drink that washed way the salty, but not unpleasant flavor in his mouth.

            “Would you like a bath?” Sasuke asked after few minutes. Naruto looked up in surprise, but after assessing his current state of oily and sweaty body, a bath sounded fantastic. He nodded in agreement.

            _I think I’m finally winning him over,_ Sasuke smiled to himself as he turned on the hot water _. I mean, he is not even covering himself._

He glanced back at the naked man propped up on the pillows, his eyes closed and face relaxed. His eyes ran along the lean muscles of his shoulders, to the prominent pectorals, the visible six-pack followed by the V of his hips. The spent member laid flaccid, still bigger than one would expect in it’s deflated state. Sasuke licked his lips, his mind wishing he could taste him again. When he finally tore his gaze away from it, and traced the shimmering skin back up to the face, he was surprised to find Naruto watching him patiently, a cocky grin spread across his face as soon as Sasuke met his eyes.

            “Like what you seen?” He asked seductively. Sasuke blushed and turned his face away.

            “Hn,” he replied. “That’s my line.” He turned the water off after a few minutes. “Your bath is ready.” He stood next to the tub, as he watched the blond man get up and walk over to him, stopping less than a foot way in all of his naked glory.

            “Hmmmm….” Naruto’s low voice rumbled in his chest. “Maybe I do.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I do like what I see.” Naruto clarified, as he reached and pushed a lock of hair behind Sasuke’s ear. The raven’s other eyebrow joined the first in surprise.

            “And what changed your mind?” Sasuke asked, standing perfectly still incase any movement scares him off.

            “Oh you know, when in Rome, right?” Naruto smirked. “And maybe its that mouth of your…” He ran his thumb over Sasuke’s bottom lip, still red and a bit swollen from previous activity. Sasuke’s lips parted and pink tongue peaked out to run against the rough skin, before taking the digit fully into his mouth and sucking on it, his eyes never leaving the blue ones.

            “Holy shit…” Naruto breathed. “Fuck is that the visual that I missed? What the hell is wrong with me?” He groaned at his stupidity about resisting to allow himself to enjoy such sensual display. Sasuke chuckled and let go.

            “Get in before the water gets cold.” He said, stepping back from the tub. But before he could get far, the blond took his hand.

            “Join me?” He asked, almost hopeful, as if Sasuke could ever refuse him. The raven looked at him for a second, before turning around. The blond deflated slightly.

            “You’ll have to help with my collar.” Sasuke said, pointing to several clasps that assembled the elaborate piece of jewelry.

Naruto smiled brightly, and obeyed, taking apart the artsy contraption. Sasuke gripped it by the neck piece and placed it on one of the dressers, happy to be out of the constricting necklace. He rubbed his neck where the chocker sat, and before he could turn around, a pair of hesitant hands gripped his shoulders, giving them a light pressure massage before becoming more sure. The tan hands traveled downward, feeling the soft, perfect ivory skin that almost glowed compared to his tan hands. His hands traveled lower, to the soft waistband of the silk pants. Naruto reached around the front, stepping close enough so that Sasuke could feel the body heat radiating from him. The large tan fingers fidgeted with the tie, before finally releasing the drawstrings. His hands slipped into the pants on each hip, pulling them down over his semi erect cock. Sasuke lightly shuddered as his cock was freed and the hands continued downwards all the way to his feet, before lifting each one and taking them out of his pants. Naruto stood up behind him, his cock started to twitch back to life as he leaned over to ghost over Sasuke’s neck, taking a deep breath in.

            “Unless you’re ready to fuck me, we better get into the damn tub.” Sasuke said roughly, his voice deep with desire as he reached his arm over his head and grasped Naruto’s head, brining him in contact with his skin. His eyes closed as the blond kissed his shoulder and moved up to lick behind his ear. Sasuke couldn’t contain a moan.

            “Jesus, you’re so responsive.” Naruto whispered into his hair, bringing his arms around the shorter man and pressing his body against his.

            “Look who’s talking.” Sasuke replied, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of their closeness. Naruto chuckled and stepped back before his dick decided to take over completely.

            “What can I say? You’re very talented.” He smiled, and got into the tub, giving a pleasure filled moan as soon as he set down in the water. Sasuke stood next to him, wondering where the shy blond went. He stepped into the bathtub and Naruto leaned back on one end, and opened his legs in invitation. Sasuke has to force down a blush. The easily embarrassed boy he met downstairs was gone, and left was a confident man that apparently knew what he wanted.

Sasuke set down in the water, leaning his back against the broad chest and letting out a sigh of contempt. He rolled his head back, laying it on Naruto’s shoulder as warm water lapped at his collarbone. This tub was a special request by Sasuke, he hated small shallow bathtubs, so this one specially installed. He felt the steady heart beat against his back, as a tan arm encircled his waist.

            “Sex in a bathtub sucks, I wouldn’t recommend it.” Sasuke said, his eyes closed and face relaxed. Naruto chuckled, his breath tickling the hair around his ear. After a few minutes, Naruto broke the silence.

            “Sasuke? Will you tell me about yourself?” He asked, feeling curious about this establishment, and if Sasuke was happy and safe here. Sasuke thought about it for a minute, feeling too comfortable and relaxed to refuse the request.

            “Depends, what would you like to know?”

            “How does it work here? Do you stay here full time?” Naruto asked, feeling uneasy about the concept of Sasuke having sex with strangers on regular bases.

            “Well, normally, we have a variety of men and women that work here. Since this place is highly exclusive, we charge an obscene amount of money for our services. However, we still have more than enough clients that are willing to pay it.” Sasuke replied casually, feeling Naruto lower his head on his shoulder in thought. “But I do not work here...”

            “Huh?” Naruto’s head shot up. “What do you mean you don’t work here?” The blond was so confused on how a naked prostitute was currently sitting between his legs.

            “Dobe. Just listen.” Sasuke said, slightly annoyed with the interruption. “I own this place.” He said ignoring the startled expression on Naruto’s face. “Tsunade runs it, but I own it.” He continued. “I have a primary job, but having this place provides a lot of extra income. This is actually the fifth place I own, but it’s the only brothel since such places are illegal anywhere else.” He said, running his fingertips along the arm that encircled his torso. “And the reason I can tell you these things is because you’ve signed a nondisclosure agreement that will not only give me the rights to your future earnings, but to your children, and your children’s children, and their dog.” He said jokingly, but the point was clear, if Naruto ever told anyone about this, his ass was grass.

            “So do you do _this_ often?” Naruto asked, hesitating if he actually wanted to know the answer.

            “A few times, if you must know. But only if I find my partners interesting enough.” He smirked at the blond’s smile. “My life is too busy to allow regular partners, and like you, I find this to be safer.” He entwined their fingers together.

            “Why me though? I’m not even gay?” Naruto asked.

            “Straight men tend to be a challenge. There are too many who are too willing, it gets boring.” Sasuke replied honestly.

            “Aww man, and I hoped it was my eyes.” He joked.

            “Your blue eyes are what made me look into your file.” Sasuke answered softly, enjoying the warm bath, and easy company. He didn’t feel like he had to pretend with Naruto, not when the man was honest to a fault.

            “Is there something else that interests you, now that you’ve met me?” The blond used his free hand to lightly brush against Sasuke’s hip, and continued over his thigh, back and forth, back and forth. Sasuke smiled, keeping his eyes closed, enjoying the caress. His daily life consisted of never ending travel, lonely dinners, and empty beds. This was a nice change of pace, and he knew he needed it.

            “Well, you’re dick has been very interesting.” Sasuke said with a chucked. He could have said that the blond held out against his charm longer than most had, but he didn’t want to make him backtrack in their progress. Naruto kissed his neck, his free hang drifting closer to the milky inner thigh. Sasuke felt Naruto’s cock stir to life against his lower back.

            _It’s been less than twenty minutes, impressive_ , Sasuke thought.

            “Hey Sasuke? This is going to sound ignorant, but I’ve never been in this situation before…” Naruto mumbled against his skin.

            “Spit it out already.”

            “Umm… does it hurt?” The blond asked quietly. “You know…. to have sex?”

            “It can.” He answered honestly, surprised by the clear tone of concern in the blond’s voice. “Unless you prepare.” He finished, wanting to put the other’s mind at ease. Naruto thought about it for a minute before continuing.

            “So… did you prepare already?” He asked, the hesitation was back since this was completely out of his comfort zone of previous experiences.

            “Yes.” Sasuke said, a slight blush covered his cheeks. His cock started to stir to life again, liking at the subject of conversation. “But maybe not enough” he said, remembering the difficulty he had with fitting Naruto in his mouth.

            “Can I help?” Naruto asked as his mouth once again latched onto the milky shoulder. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the preposition, but he wasn’t going to refuse. He need to be stretched more if he was going to take Naruto, and if the blond was will, why not?

            “Let me see your hands.” Sasuke said, looking at the carefully trimmed nails, he didn’t want any accidental cuts in case the blond had talons. “You can, if you want to, otherwise I can do it myself.” Naruto’s cock pulsated against his back, the raven could almost fill it get bigger against him.

Sasuke looked down as Naruto’s left hand snaked lower between his thighs. His dick was back to life full force now. Naruto adjusted their position, lifting Sasuke easily in the water and sitting him on his lap, this allowed him to reach lower. The blond’s fingers moved passed the heavy sack, finding his perineum and lightly pressing his thumb against it. Sasuke let out a slight gasp as his cock twitched under the water and Naruto smiled. The blond inched his other hand closer to the shaft, finally wrapping his large palm around it. It felt so foreign to him, the texture was similar to his, but the glide of skin without sensation he would normally have was completely alien. Sasuke’s member was almost as long as his own, but didn’t have the same girth as his, which was now completely hard and grinding against the cleft of Sasuke’s ass.

            “Focus.” Sasuke said, his breaths coming out quicker when the tan hand couldn’t help to explore what it felt like to touch another’s dick. Naruto slowed down the pumping of his hand, and moved his other hand down further between his ass cheeks. Sasuke spread his knees wider, allowing for more room.

            “There should still be more than enough lube, but if you feel too much resistance, don’t force it. I have more near by if we need it.” Naruto nodded against his shoulder, too focused on his task as he fingers finally found the area. He ran the tip of his index finger around the pucker that clenched every time he touched it, noticing the slick substance surrounding it. He teased the entrance for a few more seconds as he felt the dick in his hands pulsate with every twitch of the hole.

            “Get on with it, Naruto.” Sasuke’s demanding voice brought him back to reality as the raven gripped the sides of the tub.

He wasn’t going to be told twice. Naruto felt resistance against his finger, until the ring of muscle relaxed, and allowed it to slip in to the first knuckle. Both of their breath hitched at the sensation. Naruto looked for any signs of distress on Sasuke’s face, but saw none, deciding to continue. He pulled back his finger slightly and then pressed in more, the lube allowed it to slide all the way in.

            “It’s so soft inside.” Naruto couldn’t help but be amazed at the texture. Sasuke let out a moan, and Naruto gave his dick a light squeeze, making the hole clench around his finger. “Fuck, that’s tight.” He involuntarily pressed Sasuke back against him, giving his cock a bit more to rub against. The blond pulled back his finger again, and repeated the motion, earning him another moan from the raven.

            _Fuck, I’m never going to fit in there with how tight he is._ Naruto thought, as he continued to piston his index finger in and out, feeling the muscle relax more with each thrust. After another dozen assaults, he felt the hole loosen up considerably, allowing him to slip in another finger with only moderate resistance. Sasuke’s cock was leaking, precum floated through the water while Naruto continued to stimulate him from both ends. Then Sasuke let out a particularly loud noise, face scrunched up in pleasure as his breathing became harsher.

            “Fuck. Right there, Naruto. Right there.” He breathed, moving his hips to fuck himself on the fingers and rubbing back against Naruto’s rock-hard cock.

            “Sasuke, we need to get out of the tub soon.” Naruto breathed against his neck, licking the sensitive area behind his ear as he tried to make sure he didn’t cum from just this. He has never had any trouble keeping it together before, but his creature was temping his self-control.

            “I know. One more.” Sasuke breathed, wanting to make sure that he’ll be ready for him.

            “Fuck.” Naruto bit his shoulder lightly, taking care not to leave any marks. Then he pulled back his digits slightly, inserting the ring finger next to the other two. The opening protested, but Naruto gave the raven’s cock a few good stokes, feeling the hole clench and loosen up to accept it. Once all three were in snugly, he waited for Sasuke to adjust, focusing on his deep, quick breathing and the sheen of sweat that formed on his brow. He saw Sasuke lick his lips and give him a quick nod in ‘go ahead’. Naruto pulled out his fingers half way and slid them back in, finding the prostate with ease this time. Sasuke’s cries increased in volume and octave, bouncing off the walls around them and driving Naruto crazy. After what seems like an eternity, but was only another minute, Sasuke grasped his cock, putting a tight pressure at the base to prevent himself from cuming. Naruto stopped his fingers, scissoring them in place to make sure he did a good job and took them out. Sasuke took a few more breaths, then looked back at the blond out of the corner of his eye, seeing the flushed, excited look on his face. He smiled at him and gingerly got up, grabbing a towel and drying himself quickly.

            “Well, come on now.” He said, motioning his head toward the bed as he carefully made his way on slightly shaky legs.

Naruto rose quickly out of the water, almost sloshing it over the edge with his enthusiasm. He grabbed the nearby towel, thoughtlessly wiping it across his body, his eyes never leaving the retreating form. He stepped out of the tub, his engorged cock swayed heavily against his thighs. Sasuke climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, leaving his ass exposed. While Naruto climbed up behind him, his gaze fixed like a predator hunting its prey, Sasuke took out an appropriate size condom, tore the wrapper and skillfully rolled it down Naruto’s cock. He then grabbed a bottle of lube and handed it to the blond. The tan man wordlessly squirted some out, spreading it all over his member and used two fingers to slick up the inside of the entrance. Sasuke took a shaky breath; he was no longer in the mood for foreplay.

            “Enough, I’m ready.” He said, looking over his shoulder at the blond. The dark, dangerous look in the deep sapphire eyes made his dick leak all over again and shiver run down his spine.

Naruto put his hands on his cheeks, spreading them lightly as he lined up with entrance and pushed. The resistance was there, his head being larger than the three fingers, but soon the sphincter gave and he slid in part of the way. Twin gasps could be heard, Sasuke moaned at the sensation of being filled. Naruto’s senses were completely overwhelmed by the tightness and softness around him.

            “Sasuke, fuck! You feel so good,” he breathed, trying to remain still and let the other man adjust to his size. After a few mores seconds, he felt the raven start to push back against him, giving him the signal that he was ready. Naruto steadied the pale hips, retreating a few inches before advancing another couple, and repeating the motion. He took a second and squirted a bit more lube on his dick that was half out of Sasuke’s ass, and rammed back in, the slicked shaft sliding in easily now. Sasuke let out another moan as he felt Naruto start to pick up the pace, the thickness of his dick alone allowed him to rub against his prostate every time.

            “Fuuuuck… Naruto, you feel amazing.” Sasuke panted, lowering his torso and spreading his knees a few more inches apart so give the blond more leverage.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips, his large hands getting a good grip on the body, and forcing them back against his cock. The pleasure sounds filled the room as the two man continued the to fuck. Naruto ran his hand down the pale back, bowing under him, the muscles strained and flexed as the raven pushed against him.

            _If I squint, or close my eyes, I can almost imagine he is a girl._ Naruto thought for second, but the thought didn’t feel right. _No. He is so much tighter than a girl, and so beautiful._ He couldn’t help but lean over Sasuke, wanting to kiss his shoulder, trailing light bites across his skin.

Sasuke felt the blond pause, and pull out of him, he almost whimpered from the sudden change. But the next second, Naruto was laying on his back, and pulling him on top of him. Sasuke straddled his hips, surprised by the change in position. Most straight man preferred doing him from behind, it gave the illusion of straight sex, but him riding the blond? That left him completely on display.

            “You may not want to see me like this,” Sasuke started, his words coming out as short pants.

            “Fuck that.” The blond said harshly. “I wan to see all of you while I ram my cock into you.” His eyes were pure fire. “I want you to fuel my wet dreams for the next decade.” He said, as he grabbed his dick and lower Sasuke onto it. They both groaned at the sensation. Naruto ran his hand down the pale chest and stomach, taking in the gorgeous man above him. Sasuke’s rock-hard cock pointed at his belly button and Naruto could only curse at the erotic site. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, his flushed face, glistening from excretion.

Lifting his hips, he felt the hardness slide out, then slammed down, taking the entire length. His chest heaved as he continued the motion, putting his hands on Naruto’s chest for balance. The blond took one hand, running his thumb over the rosy lip before slipping it inside. Sasuke sucked hard, making Naruto’s cock pulse and a long groan come out of his mouth. The blond thumbed his tongue, grasping his chin and bringing him down to capture his mouth. There was more tongue and open mouth than actual kissing as the both moved, each thrust bringing them closer. Naruto bit his bottom lip lightly, and forced his tongue almost as far as he could in Sasuke’s mouth who didn’t mind one bit and tangled his tongue around the blond’s. Their chests touching, as Sasuke’s hole was stretched even more in this position, his cock trapped between them. Naruto grasped the pale hips with both of his hands, stilling them while he lifted his pelvis in rapid successions, angling his hips just enough to drag his length against the prostate with each thrust. Sasuke groaned into his mouth with each push and pull, his hole starting to clench around him more.

            “Nar… I’m going… to cum.” He said between breaths. Naruto recaptured his mouth and increased the pace of his thrusts.

It took all of ten seconds before he felt Sasuke clench around him, and taking him over the edge, the impossible tightness giving him no other choice by to follow. They both moaned in each other’s mouth as Naruto finished another half a doze of powerful thrusts, before his hips slowed and he lazily came to a stop. Sasuke laid on top of him, trying to catch his breath, his heart thundering in his chest. Naruto hugged him close and kissed the top of his head.

            “Unbelievable. You are unbelievable.” Naruto panted, his brain trying to wrap around what happened tonight, and hording as much details as it could for safekeeping.

            “Mmm…” Sasuke murmured against his skin. “You are more impressive than I thought you would be.” Naruto felt him smile against his skin.

After several more minutes, he felt himself soften and slide out of the raven. Sasuke let out a small groan at the loss of contact. Moving to the side, their hot, sweaty skin sticking to each other. Naruto took off his condom and tied it shut, looking around and finding an empty bin next to the bed. Sasuke pulled the covers over them, and used a remote on the stand to dim the lights as low as they went, leaving the bedroom in near complete darkness. The raven shifted closer, putting his head on Naruto’s shoulder, as the blond gently ran his hand across his back with affection.

            “Sasuke…” Naruto said, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell him. After several moments, he just decided on “Thank you.”

            “It’s my pleasure, Naruto.” He felt a smile and he kissed the top of raven’s head.

The two fell asleep within in a few minutes; exhaustion finally setting in and their synchronized breaths lolled them into oblivion.

           

 

 

 

The END….? Maybe?

There is a plot for a second chapter. If you want to find out what happens the morning after, how the rest of the gang faired, and what’s Sasuke’s other job is and how and where they two might meet again there is a plan. If you do want to know, let me know. Otherwise, Ill just end it here.

And if you can’t figure out what the hell Sasuke was wearing, google ‘shoulder collar jewelry’, you’ll get the idea.

PS: This was just a writing exercise, so please don’t think I have abandoning my other stories and writing something new. It has been so long since I wrote anything, that I needed to do something without fucking up my other pieces. It was a good thing too, the first part of this is ROUGH. UGH! It took like 5000 words to get into the groove of writing again. Once my work comes down and my brain can keep track of all the story details, I’ll get back to writing the next chapters of To Your Knees and Between Sex and Violence.

 

 Thanks for reading, leave a COMMENT and a KUDOs if you liked it.  Or you can just tell me to get the hell on with the rest of my other stories lol .


	2. Part 2

Hey guys, I’m back!!! I still won’t be able to spend as much time on writing as I could before, but my schedule is about 40% better due to much less overtime now. Read the note at the end of the chapter, I want some smut ideas for the epilogue ; )

 

Un-beta’d, sorry! Please be gentle. If anyone feels like looking over my mistakes, I would be grateful. DM me if you feel like doing it.

**Satisfaction Guaranteed, Part 2**

Naruto rolled over on his side, the silky sheets bunching up around his hips; slivers of sunlight peeked through the heavy curtains, warming his skin. He turned his face away from the intruding rays, wanting to get back to the blissful sleep. He glanced out through his heavy lids, looked over the large empty bed, soft golden sheets bringing back all of the naughty details from the night before. His heart warmed and beat just a bit faster, a blush colored his face at the memories. Looking around the room, he didn’t see any signs of Sasuke. Naruto breathed out a sigh, whether it was in relief or disappointment, the blond wasn’t ready to examine last night’s events too closely.

Rolling off the bed, he wrapped the sheet around his waist that pooled at his feet, unsure of where his clothes were at this moment. He wondered what time it was, he didn’t have his phone and the place didn’t have any clocks. Naruto glanced out the window, seeing the sun about halfway to noon on the horizon. Kakashi didn’t say anything about a specific departure time, but they probably were not meant to stay here all day. Naruto sighed again.

            _I’m not sure what I expected when I came here_. He contemplated about his misconception of _Sunagakure_ and how it turned out. _I was expecting to meet a sex worker, and have a good time._ He ran his hand though his hair, his thoughts went back to the smooth, ivory skin. _I guess the sex worker part didn’t technically happen, which is not a bad thing. But a good time?_ The image of the raven riding his cock in ecstasy made him stumble on his way to the bathroom.

            _Fuuccckk…_ He groaned, his dick coming back to life. _A good time? That was mind-blowing. Sasuke, what have you done to me._ He groaned even louder, shaking his head as he turned on the rain shower.

His experience at Sunagakure was unexpected, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at what happened. Sasuke was something else. He was above mere mortals that walked this Earth, he was Aphrodite reincarnated, and he would bet that there wasn’t a person in this world or next that could deny him. He himself was more than a willing participant in last night’s activities, and his mind couldn’t help straying toward the thoughts of repeating it.

_I could spend the rest of my life being tangled in those sheets with him._

            “Shit.” He said, as soon as the thought passed. “This is crazy.” He tried to convince himself that it was the residual hormones from the sex. “You can’t just wake up one day and become gay, that’s not how these things happened… I think.”

Deciding that enough was enough, he quickly finished his shower, but taking the time to use some body wash to get rid of the evidence still crusted over on his stomach. He dried himself, and found a brand new toothbrush on the counter. After finishing his business in the bathroom, the blond walked back to the bedroom, intent on finding his clothes. After few seconds of looking around the bed, he saw a neatly folded pile on the burgundy sofa. His heart clenched. Running his hands over the neatly stacked mound, he couldn’t help but wish that Sasuke here with him.

After few minutes, he was dressed in the outfit from the previous night, taking a last look around the lavish room, he ran his hand through his slightly wet hair. He wasn’t sure what was dampening his mood. Was it the though that he actually had sex with a man last night, or was it because Sasuke wasn’t here when he woke up? Or was his misplaced disappointment just a byproduct of what happened? But he _sure as hell_ wasn’t disappointed about last night. And if Sasuke was standing in from of him right now and asked if he wanted to do it again, he would tell him **YES** a thousand times over. But Sasuke wasn’t here, and whether that was a part of his job, or something else, Naruto wouldn’t hold his breath for a repeat performance. He took one last look over the opulent room, now rich with memories, before walking out the door and shutting it lightly behind him.

Naruto looked around the hallway, vaguely remembering which direction they came from. As he made his way down the exquisitely decorated halls, they reminded him of a palace of an Arabian prince that you’d see in movies. After a few more turns, he heard voices coming from one of the hallways. Following the sound, he came up on a spacious kitchen with a large dining room table.

Kiba and Choji were sitting at the table speaking loudly; Ino was perched on the big man’s lap as she fed him some blueberries. Hinata was siting next to Kiba, smiling sweetly at some comment that he made. The four looked like long lost friends, instead of customer and sex worker.

            “Naruto!” Kiba shouted as soon as he saw the blond. “Nice of you to finally join us!” He wiggled his eyebrows and glanced over at the dark-haired woman next to him. Choji gave him a wave, taking another berry from Ino’s dainty fingers.

            “Hey guys.” Naruto smiled. “I would ask how your night went, but based on that face-splitting grin, I’d say you had a great time.” Naruto chuckled at the blushing faces that surrounded the table. “What time is it?” He changed the subject.

            “Eleven-thirty.” Ino replied, looking over to the clock on the stove.

            “Have you seen Gaara yet?” Naruto asked, wondering where his best friend was.

            “Not yet.” Choji said. “But there is breakfast,” taking another blueberry from Ino.

            “Thanks.” Naruto saw the elaborate layout of breakfast items, picking up some fruit, eggs, and bacon on it before making his way to the dining room table.

            “So where is your girl?” Kiba asked, wondering if he will get the chance to see who was chosen for Naruto.

            “Um…. I’m not sure.” Naruto replied honestly.

            “Oh Raven had to leave about an hour ago.” Said Ino, looking over the blond man who was not on cloud nine like the rest of them. Hinata noticed as well.

            “Did you have a good time, Naruto-san?” Hinata said timidly, her bangs falling over her eyes. Naruto set up and looked at her, blush covering his face. The girls obviously knew that Sasuke was a man, but it didn’t appear they were going to tell his friends, and for that he was grateful.

            “Yes I did.” He said sincerely, giving them a smile. “You could say it was… life-altering.” He winked at them and both girls giggled and nodded.

            “Wow man, that’s awesome! How did we ever get so lucky!?” Kiba said, tugging Hinata closer to him.

            “Oh he is lucky alright, that Raven puts us all to shame.” Temari said, walking into the kitchen with Shikamaru trailing behind him. She was dressed in a black kimono robe, her bare feet not making any noise on the granite floors. The guys looked at their friend who quietly make his way to the coffee pot and poured a cup, handing it to his Mistress.

            “Thank you, Pet.” Temari said with a smile, slapping the side of his face gently and walking over and taking a seat across from Hinata at the table.

Kiba and Naruto stared wide-eyed at their friend, taking in his entire appearance. His hair was a mess, barely contained in the ponytail. His face had a couple of scratch marks, and his lip looked like it was probably bleeding earlier. The dress shirt he wore was missing most of its buttons, and half of the shoulder was tore off on one side. His friends might have been worried, if it wasn’t for the love-struck gaze that followed Temari’s every move, the happiness practically seeped out of his pores. They could see the light bruising around his wrists that trailed up his arms under the shirt, and could only guess what kind of kinky stuff the two did while in each other’s company. Shikamaru picked up a plate, placing variety of foods on it and came to stand next to her. After a few seconds of patiently waiting, Temari finally looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

            “Fine, I’ll allow it. Sit.” She said firmly, nudging the chair next to her with her foot.

            “Thank you, Mistress.” Shikamaru bowed his head. “Shut the hell up, Kiba.” He said without missing a beat right before his friend was about to burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of seeing him in this situation. Naruto’s mind caught up with him and he shut his mouth.

            “I can’t say that I’m surprised.” The blond said. “I mean you do hate to make decisions, so having no control is right up your alley.” Shikamaru didn’t argue, he just smirked and ate a few bites.

After a few minutes of aimless chatter, the group discussed random details of their lives. Naruto stayed quite, during the exchange for the most part, asking a question here and there, but not volunteering much himself. Temari watched the blond, and after another ten minutes finally decided to approach the subject.

            “Naruto, don’t feel bad.” She said gently. “Raven is a very private person. Just coming here and being with you is something, and you should feel special.” Naruto nodded, his blue eyes expressive and open, showing a mix of hope and hesitation.

            “I know.” He said quietly, still wishing that he was here with them, _with him_.

Before Temari could offer up any more advise, Gaara walked in… with Neji… wrapped around his waist as the two made out like teenagers. The guys flushed at the blunt display of affection, the three girls giggled, bringing the duo’s attention to them. Neji pulled his lips away from the redhead, looking over his shoulder.

            “It looks like we’re here.” He said, looking back into teal eyes of his lover.

            “So it appears.” Gaara said calmly, not breaking his gaze. He kissed him again, their tongues entwining for a bit longer before he walked over to the kitchen island and set Neji down on it.

            “Neji, you know the rule. No sex in the kitchen.” Temari said teasingly. Neji sent her a glare, but continued to make out with Gaara for another few seconds before finally breaking the kiss.

The guys weren’t sure what to say. Kiba and Choji weren’t used to such displays, especially since Neji was a guy. However, they were fairly certain it would have be the same reaction if Neji was a girl. Gaara just wasn’t the type for PDA, so seeing him suck face with anyone was completely unexpected.

The redhead took out two mugs, pouring some coffee and hanging one to Neji.

            “Eggs and bacon?” Gaara asked.

            “Please.” He smiled at the stoic man.

Gaara made two plates and sat them on the table next to Shikamaru and Temari. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the tattered state of his friend, and looked over at Neji, who chuckled as he walked over to take a seat next to him.

            “I see you let Temari play rough with you.” Neji stated, taking a bite of his food. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but smirked at him.

Kiba’s mind finally caught up to what was happening, but his mouth got away from him before he could close it.

            “Holy shit! Gaara, are you gay?!” He practically shouted at the other man, disbelief encasing every ounce of his surprise. Gaara’s cold eyes looked at him, the lethal glare shook Kiba to the core, making him stop himself from asking any more dump questions. “Shit man, sorry, I was just surprised, that’s all.” He mumbled, looking down at the table guiltily, but the hit of distaste still permeated the air around him.

Gaara saw Naruto’s eyes glance away, his expression was difficult to discern. The blond knew he was gay, so that wasn’t the problem. He hasn’t seen him make out with any guys before, but Naruto wasn’t a prude, so that probably wasn’t it either. He studied his friend, trying to figure out what happened over the last 14 hours since they parted ways at the base of the stairs in the grand hall.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked, giving up on trying to decipher the man. Neji looked at Naruto, their eyes met.

            “Ahh…” Neji said with a sigh. “It’s Raven.”

            “What happened?” Gaara asked, wanting to do something to get his best friend out of his funk. The rest of the group looked between them, hoping that Gaara would be able to drag more out of him.

            “Don’t worry about it, man. Everything was great.” Naruto said dismissively. Now was not the time or place to talk about this. Not when he had no idea what he was feeling himself. He hoped that when he woke up in the morning, he would forget all the stirred up emotions that were currently raging through his body. However now, he didn’t have a prayer of that happening, he just hoped it wouldn’t get any worse.

Neji place a gentle hand over Gaara’s forearm, giving him a slight shake of his head, hoping that he understood that this topic may need to be left for a better timing. Gaara clenched his jaw, preventing himself from questioning the blond any further, for now. The group ate for a few more minutes, conversation drifted to safer subjects, cheering Naruto up a bit.

Few minutes later, Tsunade and Kakashi walked in and took note of the happy group. Kakashi stood by the door, reading a small orange book, while the Godaime walked over and took a seat at the head of the table.

            “Well, everyone, I hope you had a sensational night with us.” She said, seeing the grinning faces and happy nods as she looked at each of them. Pausing on the tan face whose the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We loved having you here, but I believe it is time.” As soon as she said it, several groans were heard around the table. “I didn’t say you weren’t welcome to come back.” She said, giving them a smirk. She took out a crimson envelope and slid it across the table to Naruto.

            “This is for Jiraiya, his invoice.” She said with a smirk. “Tell him I’ll be waiting.” Naruto nodded and took the envelope.

            “Thank you.” He said, truly glad to have had the opportunity to come here.

            “You’re welcome.” She replied, her knowing eyes radiating warmth. “Kakashi will take you back to the city now.” She said, causing another round of groans to sound throughout the room.

The couples stood up, cleaning up their plates, and walking back to each respectful bedroom to make sure they didn’t leave anything. Naruto stayed put, having already grabbed everything he came with.

            “Ten minutes or I’m sending Kakashi!” Tsunade shouted after the retreating forms. Her attention fell on the blond, again. “So Naruto, how was your night?” The blond man blushed.

            “It was … great.” He finally said, deciding to just be honest.

            “Satisfaction guaranteed as promised?”

            “Yeah.” He said with a nod, looking down at the table and fidgeting with the envelope.

            “So why don’t you look more happy?” She wondered. Naruto didn’t say anything for a while, finally deciding to just ask.

            “Why didn’t Sasuke stay?” He said, not seeing the surprised look that passed over hers or Kakashi’s faces at the name.

            “Interesting…” Tsunade said, looking at the blond a little more closely. “Sasuke has never told any clients his real name.” Her skeptical look made the blond still for a moment. “Sasuke didn’t think your friends would appreciate seeing _him_.”

            “Oh…” Naruto said, understanding what she meant. Nevertheless, the sad look didn’t leave his eyes completely. “I wish he was there when I woke up.” He said quietly.

            “Sasuke had to go back, he was sorry that he couldn’t see you off. He said you were sleeping so well, I’m guessing that he didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Tsunade said with a soft smile. “If you’re unhappy with how things ended, I will let you come back and have someone else.”

            “No.” Naruto said curtly. “That’s not necessary. Sasuke was… Sasuke was everything I needed, I couldn’t ask for more.” He said honestly. “Thank you for picking him.” He bowed his head lightly in respect. Tsunade didn’t reply, but looked over at Kakashi who was watching the blond curiously.

            “Well, we should be going.” Said Kakashi, stepping away from the doorway and making his way out of the kitchen.

Naruto gave Tsunade a nod, and walked out of the room, feeling slightly better about the situation. Sasuke had reasons for not being here. The raven didn’t owe him anything, and he didn’t have the right to ask for more. They did what he came here to do, and that was money in exchange for sex, not in exchange for sex, cuddling, and breakfast. He followed Kakashi through the hallways, collecting the rest of the gang as their dates walked them out.

Naruto got in the limo and made his way to the front of bench, while the rest of the group said their final goodbyes, giving passionate kisses and tight hugs. He was happy to see his friends having such a good time, even Gaara who was notoriously cold and distant to most was giving Neji a soft smile while he whispered in his ear. The group finally filed into the limo after Kakashi threatened to charge them for another day.

            “Man, that was the best night of my entire life!” Kiba practically shouted as he slid across the leather seat after Gaara, Choji, and Shikamaru. Each one taking a side of the limo and stretching out on the bench, while Gaara made his way to the seat next to Naruto. The blonde smiled and gave him a nod. The car pulled away, driving into the sunny landscape, which now looked even more lavish in the light. The house was bright and beautiful, and looking past the property, they could see few box style barns and what looked to be a plane runway leading along the properly. Kiba whistled.

            “Damn, they even have a plane hanger. No wonder they tailor to the rich and famous.” He said impressed.

            “We’ll have to figure out a way to thank Jiraiya for this.” Shikamaru said. “I don’t even want to guess who much this probably cost him.” He laid back down, wadding up his jacket for a makeshift pillow.

Most of them didn’t get more than a few hours of sleep, some none at all. The excitement of the last day wearing off left them all exhausted. Choji barely fit on his side of the limo, his wide shoulders partly hanging off the seat as he did his best to arrange himself for a nap. Kiba followed suit, curling up on the seat in the back, his legs bent so he was more comfortable on the short seat. Shikamaru was out, his breaths evened out few seconds after they hit the smooth pavement that would bring them back to the city in a few hours.

            “You should take a nap too.” Naruto said, looking over his best friend. The man also looked exhausted, his red hair was more messy than normal, but Naruto guessed that it was something to do with Neji messing it up with his hands during their last make out session. Gaara quietly looked at him, trying to gauge what the blond was hiding. Naruto was never one to be good at concealing emotions from him. However, it also probably meant that this was not the place to discuss whatever was bugging him, otherwise he would have spilled it by now. Gaara gave him a nod, leaning his head against the window.

            “You’re going to tell me what happened.” Gaara said quietly without opening his eyes or lifting his head. It was a statement, not a question.

            “I will.” Naruto said after a few seconds. If he couldn’t tell his gay best friend about what happened, what kind of friend was he then.

After Gaara didn’t reply, the blond looked over seeing him asleep. The rest of his friends were quietly napping, leaving him alone to look out the window as they traveled across the desert. His mind was unable to keep last night’s memories from flooding back. As soon as he closed his eyes against the afternoon sun, the black eyes, the luminescent skin, the firm and gentle touches played along his body. His muscles still felt lax from the expert massage he received from the raven; he couldn’t help but feel good about the experience. He didn’t regret spending the night with a man, which was somewhat of a shock to his heterosexual mind.

            _I guess people are right when they say that you can’t help whom you love… Well, not love-love, but definitely strongly attracted to…_ His mind drifted to the black hair, nimble hands, and the delicious mouth that almost sucked the soul right out of him. He almost groaned at the thought. Wishing he had another day with the raven, another week, another month. _One life-time ticket to paradise, please._

It’s been a while since he has felt a connection that strong to any other person. It was obvious that their bodies had chemistry beyond the norm, however he also found the man to be incredibly interesting. His intelligent, onyx eyes spoke of knowledge decades beyond his years, the mystery behind them adding another layer of desire. No… Naruto’s only regret was that he didn’t get the chance to look into those eyes once more.

He gazed out the window, feeling the gentle rocking of the limo relaxing him into the seat. He stretched his legs out, adjusting his slacks so they didn’t bunch up, the motion reminded him of the folded envelope that was still in his pocket. He was curious about how much their excursion cost his uncle, not that he would be able to pay him back anytime soon. Reaching in, he quietly opened the red envelope and took out the list of the charges. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw the total at the bottom.

            _$52,000! Holy shit!!! I hope Jiraiya knew what he was getting himself into. Shit, I can’t believe that! Well, actually I can, that place is top notch._ His mental struggle played out on his face as he looked over the invoice.

The print out was categorized by client, and a total next to their names.

Gaara: Travel + Red Room                  $12,000

Choji: Travel + Silver Room                $12,000

Kiba: Travel + Purple Room                $12,000

Shikamaru: Travel + Black Room        $14,000

Naruto: Travel                                      $2,000

Total:                                                   $52,000

His eyebrows furrowed once he reached his name. His confusion at the obvious missing charge was not making any sense in his mind. He told Tsunade that he was completely satisfied with his partner, so why was he not charged?

            _It must be a mistake._ He thought, putting the invoice in the envelope and hiding it back in his pocket. His mind kept swirling around the miscount while he watched the passing telephone posts out the window, the regular intervals placing him in a daze and he was out like the rest of his friends within minutes.

Naruto felt the limo climb a sleep incline and eventually come to complete stop. He looked out the window and noticed his uncle’s house. He gently shook Gaara awake who rubbing his eyes and yawned. Kakashi got out, the closing of his door was enough to wake up the rest of the crew who groaned and stretched before picking themselves up and shuffling out the back door. They each thanked Kakashi, Kiba told him that he was scary as shit, but that he liked him. Choji and Shikamaru shook his hand and made their way into the house, eager to relieve their bladders after such a long car ride. Gaara gave him a nod and a thanks before following suit. Naruto lingered around as he watched his friends disappear through the front door. As soon as they were gone, he turned to the masked man.

            “Kakashi, I think there has been a mistake.” He said, taking out the crimson envelope. Kakashi glanced at the letter in his hand and looked back into the azure eyes.

            “I’m sorry you feel that way, but our prices are steep for a reason and I was hoping you all were satisfied with your evening.” He said sweetly.

            “That’s the point.” Naruto said, scrunching up the envelope in his hand. “Sasuke’s fee was not on the list. I already told Tsunade that her pick was perfect.” He said, his tone tight, not wanting to give any more of his emotions away.

            “Naruto, I think that it’s you who is mistaken.” Kakashi said slowly, his one visible eye steady. “Technically, Tsunade wasn’t the one who chose Sasuke for you.” Naruto’s eyes widened.

            “What? Then how did I end up with him?” Naruto asked confused.

            “Sasuke. Sasuke chose you himself, and flew in just to spend the night with you.” Kakashi said. He was sure that Sasuke wouldn’t like him telling the blond that, but that brat needed to get out and enjoy life a little instead of working nonstop.

            “I don’t understand...” Naruto stepped back to lean on the limo, not sure what the silver-haired man meant.

            “Look Naruto, don’t worry about the fee. Sasuke has the discretion to charge or not charge whatever he wants. Consider it like winning a lottery, ok?” Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a pat. He looked at the stunned man, a variety of emotions played across his face. Kakashi walked to the driver’s side door, before he heard Naruto stop him.

            “Kakashi… Can you tell him something for me?” Naruto asked hesitantly. When the other man nodded, he continued. “Tell him I wish he had stayed, and that I would have like for him to meet my friends. And tell him that I wish…” He paused, looking at the ground, searching for the right words. “Tell him that he ruined me, and that I’m grateful for it.” His voice was soft, and barely audible, but Kakashi saw the small smile that passed over his lips, his blue eyes bright with ease. The driver gave him a nod and a smile, his one eye crinkling in the sun.

Naruto watched the silver-haired man get into his limousine and pull away. His chest felt heavy and light at the same time. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air, but the smile on his face did not disappear. His heart thundered in his chest, making him see spots while Kakashi’s words rolled around his mind. He felt special, even if just for a second. He felt like the most incredible creature on this planet handpicked to him to be his, even if for just one night. The man was something else, and he was thankful to have experienced it. His smile dimmed just slightly.

_I wish it didn’t have to end here._

When Naruto walked through the door, Gaara was waiting for him. His arms were crossed over his chest, and it looked like he wasn’t going to let the blond escape this time. Naruto took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. He still wasn’t sure what to tell his friend, but he figured it was better to start somewhere.

            “Where are the rest of the guys?” He asked, noticing the lack of noise and commotion that usually accompanied the bunch.

            “Sleeping, I think. They all looked pretty beat.” Gaara said in his monotone voice.

            “You look pretty tired yourself.” Naruto teased.

            “Naruto. Cut the bull crap, I can smell the turmoil from a mile away. What’s going on in that head of yours?” The redhead was tired of beating around the bush, it was obvious that something was bothering the normally energetic, happy blond. Naruto let out another sigh, and ran his hand though his hair.

            “Let me go find Jiraiya first and give this to him.”

            “He is gone, left a note that he’ll be back later tonight.” Gaara said.

            “I’ll go put his on his desk. Then we can talk.” Naruto walked through the house, finding his uncle’s office littered with papers and books. He put the envelope on his keyboard and closed the door behind him. They made their way to the upstairs to Naruto’s bedroom, the rest of the guys crashed in the basement.

            “Did you have a good time at Sunagakure?” Naruto asked as he plopped down on this navy comforter. Gaara laid across the bottom of the queen size mattress, his feet hanging off the edge.

            “Get to the point, Naruto,” Gaara said. “We both know I had a fabulous time, what happened?”

            “I’m guessing you won’t believe me if I tell you that nothing happened?” Naruto tried, but the blank look on his best friend’s face told him he had a better chance of being hit by lightning bolt right now.

            “Well… Something happened.” Naruto started, not sure how to approach the subject. “So what do you want to know?” Gaara almost scowled at him, the blond was going to make him drag the information out of him.

            “Did you have sex?” A simple enough question.

            “Um… yes.” Naruto blushed at the direct approach.

            “Was it not good?”

            “No, it was incredible.” He replied honestly. Gaara frowned, confused on where the problem was.

            “Was she not happy with you…?” He was grasping at straws now.

            “Umm… I think _he_ was.” Naruto said quietly, averting his eyes and hoping that Gaara didn’t actually hear him. But the redhead sat up, his eyes wide with surprise, his mouth slacked at the little crucial detail that Naruto just told him.

            “… He….???!” He couldn’t keep the shock off his face. His best friend, the guy he knew for over a decade, a man who was as straight as a fucking I-beam just told him he had sex with a guy.

            “Naruto… Did you request a trans woman?” He asked, trying to find an explanation for what he just heard.

            “What? No! Nothing against transgender people or cross-dressers, but I was expecting a woman, like female parts and all.” His face was on fire.

            “Then how did this happen?” Gaara was baffled. What were the chances that Naruto voluntarily had sex with a man? “Did they force you?” The dread and fury rippling just under his skin. If someone hurt his best friend, they were going to pay, in blood.

            “No, of coarse not.” Naruto almost laughed. “I may not have been excited about the idea at first, but I was more than a willing participant by the end of it.” He gave him a smirk, his blue eyes looking amused.

            “When… Raven came down those stairs, I was shocked. I thought he was a girl at first. His pale skin, and delicate face threw me for a loop. He was covered in jewelry and had some eye makeup on, so I was unsure at first, but as soon as I saw his flat chest and abs, I knew.” Naruto’s eyes darkened at the memory of seeing the divine creature walk down that marble staircase; a shiver ran down his spine, making the hair on his arms stand up.

            “Did you say something to Tsunade and Kakashi?” Gaara asked, trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing, and watching his friend closely.

            “I did. But Tsunade reminded me that our contract states that they will _try_ to match our preferences, however there was no 100% guarantee that they would be exact.”

            “You’d think that female vs male was one of those things that are non-negotiable.”

            “Yeah, well Raven and Tsunade said that if I wasn’t satisfied, that I could come back again and they would provide someone who was closer to my taste. And since the guy was there specifically for me, it seemed rude to just say no.” He looked away. “And he said he was good at giving massages.” He mumbled the last part. Gaara raised his eyebrow.

            “Ah… I see.” He said amusedly, laying back down on his side and propping his left arm under his head. “So that’s how it started.” Naruto avoided his eyes, but the raging blush that was telling enough.

            “One thing led to another, and I’m sure you can imagine the rest.” Naruto said dismissively, hoping that this conversation was ending soon.

            “So did you top?” Gaara asked with a smirk. After a few moments, he finally he got a small nod back from the blond who would not look him in the eyes. “Did you like it?” He whispered. Naruto gulped, his hands rubbed his face, trying to shield him from the reality of the situation. After several minutes, he finally replied.

            “Yeah…. I fucking loved it.” He looked into the teal eyes, searching for judgment and resentment, but none was there. He didn’t expect Gaara to be disappointed in him; the man was out, just not in your face about it, unless you count the zero fucks given when he came in carrying a man wrapped around his waist this morning. But he was still worried.

            “Don’t look at me like that. I’m surprised that you went for him, but I’m glad you did. Life is too short not to experience things, even if it’s just once.” Gaara shrugged, brushing off the earnest look and hearing the blond exhale in relief. But he saw the slight frown that crossed the tan features. It was the same look that he saw pass over earlier. “So what’s the problem?” Naruto didn’t say anything for a while.

            “It’s nothing.” He tried, but the redhead wasn’t going to let this go. After another several minutes he continued. “What if I don’t want it to be just once?”

            “Naruto, Raven is a professional. If you’re actually interested in him…”

            “No, he isn’t.” Naruto interrupted, which earned him another raised eyebrow. “He owns the place.” He finally said, he hoped that as long as he didn’t reveal his real name, he wasn’t in danger of breaking the contract. Plus, he was certain that Gaara would keep it between them.

            “That’s interesting…” He looked confused for a second. “So the Godaime picked him to be your partner…?” He asked skeptically. “Were they short a person or something?”

            “No. I didn’t know this at the time, but I guess he picked me out himself. Kakashi said that he flew in just to be with me. And that he didn’t stay in the morning because he didn’t want to make it awkward for my friends to see him. He was gone when I woke up.”

            “Hmm…” Gaara laid back, putting his arms under his head, looking at the ceiling. “He was probably worried about how you’d react in the morning, I’m sure for some people it’s a shock, once the endorphins wear of and the reality sets in. I’d hate to see the resentment in my lover’s eyes.” He glanced over at Naruto, making his point.

            “I wouldn’t have.” Naruto said with certainty. “I don’t blame him for what happened, just the opposite.”

            “So is that what’s been bugging you?” Gaara asked, seeing the torn look that still marred his features.

            “Yeah… If it was up to me, we would still be back in that room.” Naruto said honestly. “And you guys would have gotten to meet him. Gaara, you should have seen him. He was the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, he was kind, and patient, but had an edge to him that kept you on your toes.” He was practically boasting about the man.

            “Naruto, I can see that you are really into this guy, but don’t you think this might be just the novelty of the situation?” Gaara wasn’t about getting into people’s business about exploring their sexuality; he had to go through it himself years ago. However, his was his _straight_ best friend, and the experience obviously made an impact on him. “I mean you almost don’t know anything about him. He might be hot, but is that all you’re looking for right now?”

            _Sasuke is beautiful. However, from what I can tell he seems to be smart and driven if he is able to operate several business on top of whatever he does at work. And he can’t be more than a few years older than me, which is pretty impressive. But Gaara is right, I don’t really know him. All I have to go by is our short encounter and we didn’t spend much time talking._ Naruto thought for a few minutes, going over the events of the night in his mind.

            “You’re right Gaara.” Naruto said with a sigh, his internal chaos calming down. “I can’t just rely on one-night stand to dictate how I live the rest of my life.”

            “Well now, I didn’t say you couldn’t start swinging for the other team.” Gaara wiggled his eyebrows, in a very ‘Kiba’ way. Naruto gave him a full-hearted laugh.

            “Mmmm Gaara, you’re so sexy laying there in your wrinkled, sweaty shirt…” Naruto teased, causing the redhead to laugh.

            _Yeeeaaah… no_. They both thought at the same time. They were like brothers, and that just seemed weird.

 

 

Later that day, Naruto decided not to tell the rest of his crew, because if this was a one-time thing, it wasn’t a good reason to get them all worked up. He saw how Kiba reacted to Gaara’s intimate display and even though he didn’t show any aversion to the redhead after, he still had an air of uncertainty whenever his friend was in the room. Naruto and the gang went about their days as if nothing happened, spending time relaxing and enjoying the rest of their time off before the real world was going to ruin their fun.

Choji was getting ready to start his job as a sous chef in an upscale restaurant in Portland. Shikamaru of coarse took the lazy route and decided to enter graduate school, choosing Portland State University to major in Gerontology. The whole program required five classes and an internship. Shikamaru’s reasoning for choosing the major?

            “If you’re going to be an expert in anything, why not old people. They are more my speed.” He said one day as they laid out by the pool looking at the clouds. “Maybe I can just play chess with them all day.”

Naruto figured that the man was going to get bored someday, and probably pick up another major or two, but he was going to be supportive of his friend’s dreams and aspirations, even if it’s to study the deterioration of the human mind.

Kiba decided to start his career on Wall Street, his boisterous attitude and in-your-face looks were either going to get him far or completely nowhere. But the man was smart, so Naruto wasn’t worried about him, he would bounce back on his feet no matter what. The brunette was moving to NYC within the next month and taking on a stockbroker position in one of the high-risers. Naruto was looking forward to visiting his friend since he has never been there.

Gaara chose a position in government, similar to Naruto, but his job was as a special agent for the FBI. He graduated with a degree in criminal justice with special interest in terrorist task force. He was meticulously in his studies, lethal when it came to hand-to-hand combat, and had an extensive knowledge of weapons. He was finishing up a few more months of special training on bomb making and disarmament, then moving to take a position in Las Vegas branch of the FBI.

Naruto’s job wasn’t going to be as glamorous as Gaara’s, but he was looking forward to it nonetheless. He accepted a position with the CIA as an analyst; mostly crunching numbers, gathering web intel on targets, and eventually might advance to a field officer. He was great with computers, but stayed fit and was just as well qualified physically as Gaara. The duo spent many days practicing marshal arts and doing target practice at the range in Portland.

After Naruto and Jiraiya moved, he applied to the FBI in Nevada, but was siphoned by the newly expanded CIA office. Under the new administration, which was knee-deep in paranoia, the number of job openings tripled and the need to keep a tab on all enemies and allies was of highest importance. The job was interesting, and the potential opportunities for travel was enticing. Naruto always wanted to explore the world.

Their vacation was finally ending. Naruto thought back on the last week, the guys saying goodbye to Jiraiya, practically hugging the life out of him for his generosity. When he came back and saw the bill, the man didn’t even blink an eye at the absorbent amount of money they cost him. He told Naruto that he was surprised it wasn’t even more, Tsunade knew how much he was worth, and probably could have added another 20K to the bill just because. His last four books were romantic bestsellers; two of them were dedicated to young adult genre, and the other two were shameless smut. One of the YA book was being made into a movie, and was expected to be quite successful. His uncle wrote under a pen name, and stayed out of the public’s eyes. His editor thought it would have been weird and would have hurt the sales if people found out that the teenage romance novels were written by a pervert in his 50s. He even had a female stand-in for all interview appearances who was closely familiar with his work.

Naruto stood a the entrance to the airport on the outskirts of Portland, his friends sending him off after he spent the last week packing up the rest of the things from their old house before it was sold. He was going to miss his friends, but he was happy that he’ll have Gaara nearby to keep him company in a about a month. He had over an hour before his plane started boarding, so they chatted outside, feeling the pleasantly warm Oregon air, before having to go back to the stifling Nevada heat. Naruto was in the process of telling Choji how much he was going to miss his cooking, when a familiar shock of blonde hair caught his attention.

            “Hey… isn’t that Ino…” He said, looking at the pretty woman dressed in a navy stewardess uniform that came out of the doors a few hundred feet down from them. She wore high heels and had a small suitcase that rolled behind her. The guys turned towards where Naruto was looking.

            “Ino?” Choji shouted, getting her attention. He waved at the woman, who smiled and waved back, then made her way towards them.

The automatic doors opened behind her and another person stepped out… You know that one feeling when you lean back in your chair too far, and it feels like you just did the ice bucket challenge while your life flashes before your eyes? That’s what Naruto felt. As soon as full body tremor reached his toes, his chest warmed, his heart started beating too fast, practically tripping over itself.

 _Sasuke!?_ His mind reeled as their eyes met. The object of his dreams for the past weeks was dressed as a pilot just a short distance way and was getting closer by the second. He didn’t pay attention to the blond girl that ran up to the guys and gave each of them a quick hug, and a brief kiss on Choji’s cheek.

            “Naruto, what’s wrong?” Gaara asked concerned, seeing his friend’s shocked expression. The stunned look that decorated his face and the way his hands clenched and unclenched put the redhead on edge. He followed Naruto’s gaze, seeing the tall, dark haired man making his way toward them.

Naruto couldn’t answer while he watched the fluid strides as if in slow motion. He thought he was doing good, not thinking about the raven _too much_. On second thought, who was he kidding? He couldn’t get the man out of his mind. It was even worse when he was alone, the memories came back as vivid as ever, and eventually his imagination picked up from where they left off, conjuring up completely new erotic fantasies. Naruto practically groaned as he took in the pilot uniform, the fitted navy pants hugging his hips and thighs just right, the pressed crisp white shirt highlighted his athletic physique under the tailored navy jacket. The only details that indicated he was a pilot and not some high-class businessman were the yellow stripes on the sleeves of his jacket and the small winged emblem on his breast pocket. He also had a small suitcase behind him.

            “Hello.” Sasuke said as soon as he neared the group, trying to keep his eyes off the blond. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in front of his friends, but it would have been strange to just walk off and leave Ino by herself. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that he though about Naruto after they parted. However, he had more than enough control when it came to his desires that he wasn’t going to lose sleep about never seeing him again, maybe just a night or two.

Naruto’s breath hitched as smooth baritone voice washed over his senses, taking him straight back to that bedroom. He wasn’t sure what emotions he was experiencing anymore. He knew it was a mixture of lust and desire, a craving for the man. He liked his company, and not just for the physical side of their encounter. He figured out after taking to Gaara over the course of the week that it wasn’t that he was gay or bi, it was obviously something about the man himself. The pull he had towards the raven was something completely different from any previous partners, and it wasn’t just the novelty of trying something new. He knew that now.

            “Hi.” Naruto finally replied, feeling like a rush of hot compressed steam just escaped, letting out the pressure that’s been building since he left that golden bedroom in _Sunagakure_.

Shikamaru eyed the pair, what seems to be like missing pieces of the puzzle were finally showing themselves. Kiba, not surprisingly, was oblivious to the tension that radiated between the two men. Looking back and forth between them, he raised his eyebrow.

            “Do you guys know each other?” He asked, looking at Sasuke if trying to recall if he’d seem him somewhere. Naruto could see the slight strain around the deep onyx eyes at the question.

            “No, we just…” Sasuke started, but was interrupted by the blond. Naruto was not going to let this go down the wrong path, not when he had the opportunity to alter the course. _This time, we meet on my terms, and I’m not going to let you slip away by ignoring everything that happened,_ Naruto’s mind was set.

            “Guys,” Naruto said, taking a second to compose himself. “This is Raven.” He gestured to the man standing few feet away from him. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the admission, his shocked expression was mirrored on the faces of Kiba and Choji, but theirs was to a much more expressive degree. Their months were open and the whites of their eyes visible. Before Kiba could utter something stupid, Gaara clamped a hand over his mouth, putting him in a headlock and dragging him away. Choji regained his senses after a few moments, his cheeks flushed.

            “Nice to meet you, Raven.” Choji reached out his large hand and shook the smaller pale one.

            “Likewise.” The pilot said, his questioning dark eyes shifting back to the blue ones. Naruto gave him a smile.

            “I think we should give you two a few minutes.” Ino said, taking Choji’s arm and pulling him with her. Shikamaru followed, but not without the two hearing him say.

            “Damn, even I didn’t see that coming.” He said looking back at the two staring at each other. The friends didn’t go far, but stayed out of the direct earshot. They weren’t going to miss the opportunity to see the two interact, so they sat on the bench facing them.

            “Is this for real?” Kiba asked after Gaara finally let go of him.

            “Yes.” Gaara replied, but gave Kiba a look that said: _If you don’t behave, I’m going to strangle you_. Kiba gulped, and ran his hand through his hair.

            “Is that why he’s been off lately?” Shikamaru asked Gaara who nodded. “Is it wise for us to leave them like that?” He assumed it must have been a negative experience for the blond to have affected him to this extent.

            “You’re wrong,” Gaara said. “He hasn’t been himself because he couldn’t see Raven, not the other way around.” No reason to keep his friends in the dark about this now, since Naruto decided to tell them.

            “I was wondering why Raven was more frigid than usual.” Said Ino, looking at the pair. Her tone was kind, like she was talking about her brother, and her eyes crinkled in mischief.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and looked back at the pair. He saw Naruto speak and take a step closer to the pale man.

 

            “Sasuke.” Naruto said, relief flooding his voice. The dark eyes looked at him, trying to figure out what the blond was wanting from him. His expressive eyes showing relief and happiness, but none of those emotions should have been reserved for him. He got Kakashi’s message from Naruto, assuming that the silver-haired man tried to put a pleasant spin on what the blond said, since the blond was probably being sarcastic when he thanked him for ‘ruining him’. Sasuke tried to remain professional and keep the hurt out of his voice.

            “Naruto, how are you?” He asked trying to avoid looking directly into the blue abyss. Naruto cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what was unsettling the raven.

            “I’m good. How have you been?” The blond asked, taking the time to study the man. His features were delicate like he remembered. The black lacquer hair was in his same style as that night. His pale skin, almost translucent in the daylight, had slight dark circles under his eyes that he assumed were from long hours at work. This time he wore no makeup.

            “Fine.” The raven said, not sure what to do with himself anymore. The tan blond has been on his mind more than a few times, but he refused to let himself think back on the way they connected that night in _Sunagakure_.

            “So you’re a pilot.” Naruto said, eyeing the uniform. Sasuke nodded, not wanting to look up, because the look he was reading on the other’s face couldn’t be what he thought it was.

            “Sasuke,” Naruto started, noticing the way the other was avoiding him. He wasn’t going to let him. “I’ve missed you.” He said with all the feeling he could muster.

The raven’s head jerked up, his shocked eyes met blue before darting back to Naruto’s friends. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes before stepping up to the pale man, putting less than a foot between them. His hand reached out, gently embracing Sasuke’s cheek and turning his head toward him again. The minor contact sent small shocks through his body, restarting the pleasant hum he experienced that night.

            “Don’t worry about them.” He said when the onyx eyes looked up at him in surprise. “I would have told you that in the morning if you had stayed.” He raven tried to look away again, but Naruto wasn’t having it.

            “No, you wouldn’t have.” Sasuke looked down, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to sleep with the blond, get the building physical frustration out of his system for the next several months and move on with his life. He didn’t think there would ever be anyone he was interested in for more than one night. However, here he was, standing in front of Naruto’s friends in some random city, being told that he didn’t just forget everything that happened between them.

Naruto huffed in slight frustration; he wasn’t about to let the person who has been haunting his dream tell him what he wouldn’t have done for him. The blond ran his thumb over the pale jaw, feeling the silky smooth skin against his rough fingers, and lifted his chin up to look at him. He closed the last of the distance between them and captured his mouth in a kiss that he missed that morning, their lips tingling as if they have been numb since the separation weeks ago. Sasuke hesitated for a few seconds, before responding lightly, then more fiercely. He missed the blond, even if he couldn’t say it aloud. The man was magnetic; his innocence that masked the fearless attitude was immensely attractive. His desire to learn and try new things spoke volumes to Sasuke, and obviously, he was hot as hell.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, Naruto’s arms encircling the slightly smaller frame and bringing them closer. Anything that he could have said, he told through their kiss… His uncertainty about his friend’s reaction? Gone. His apprehension about kissing a man? Didn’t exist anymore. His thoughts about it being just a one-time deal? Fuck no. His embrace tightened at the thought of letting Sasuke go.

            _Mine_ , was all Naruto could think when the raven responded to his soul searing kiss.

After several minutes of watching the very public, but extremely hot PDA, even Gaara couldn’t keep Kiba from catcalling. The dog-boy howled at the two, eventually making them separate.

            “Idiot.” Gaara lightly punched Kiba in the arm, making the other howl even louder. Eventually Naruto and Sasuke made their way back to the group, their faces flushed, but the two stayed close together.

            “That was so hot, I think you singed my hair!” Ino said with a laugh, her eyes sparking as she looked at her long-time friend. She has never seen Sasuke be interested in anyone. And if anyone told her that he would ever make out in public, she would have bet a million dollars against them.

            “As much as we all enjoyed this surprising turn of events, Naruto, your Nevada flight leaves in 45 minutes and you still have to make it through security.” Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

            “Shit!” Naruto looked at his watch, seeing how close he was cutting it.

            “Raven can fly you back.” Ino chimed in, looking at the pilot and giving him a wink. Naruto looked back at the quite man behind him, his face was flushed and his lips were rosy from their kiss, making his blush deepen. From their brief exchange, he was fairly certain they were on the same page, at least when it came to physical desire.

            “If you want to, that is.” Sasuke clarified. “I’m taking my plane back to _Sunagakure_ tonight. Kakashi can take you back to your place. I know it’s kind of far from us, but …” He didn’t finish his sentence before the blond replied.

            “I’ll go with you.” Naruto said, smiling at him, excited by the prospect of spending more time with the man. Sasuke nodded and pulled out his phone, sending a txt. “We’ll be leaving in half an hour then. I’m in the private hanger at the end, walk over whenever you’re ready, I’ll tell them your name.” Sasuke said to the blond and turned toward his friends.

            “It was nice to meet you…” He reached his hand out to all of the guys, giving them a strong handshake as they each said their names. “And I’m Sasuke by the way, Raven is my … anyways, have a safe trip home.” Sasuke said, not wanting to explain why he has a ‘stage’ name or whatever you’d call it.

Gaara struggled for a second, concerned about letting his best friend go with a complete stranger, but after seeing the blond practically beaming, he just shook his head. He watched Sasuke walk toward the large building at the edge of the property that housed the private planes.

            “Damn, you weren’t kidding.” He said turning toward the blond. Naruto blushed and scratched behind his head.

            “I’d hit that.” Shikamaru stated, watching the dark-haired man walk away. Naruto gapped at him, and saw Kiba’s skeptic face, his eyes squinting at the raven before giving in and nodding along with everyone else. They heard a low growl from the blond, and raised their hands up in defeat.

            “Just saying that I get it. He is all yours, don’t worry.” The genius chuckled at Naruto’s response. _So protective already, how interesting_.

            “We’ll miss you man, come back soon.” Choji said, giving the blond a big hug.

            “Same to you,” Naruto replied.

            “I wish you the best, follow your heart and you’ll be fine.” Shikamaru said, patting him on the back several times.

            “Man, you’ve got to start telling us these things. First Gaara, now you, I don’t know if my heart can handle this surprise men PDA.” Kiba said, before Gaara punched him on the arm again. “I’m serious, you know you can tell us anything.” Kiba gave him a long hug and couple of hard pats on the back.

            “Thanks Kiba,” Naruto was almost on the verge of tears. His friends were important to him, they were family. He should have known they would react fine to this.

            “We’ll see you soon Naruto, get home safe.” Gaara said, and pulled the blond into a hug. “And I’m looking forward to all the details about you joining the mile-high club.” Gaara chucked as the blond’s face flared red-hot, Naruto obviously didn’t think about that. _But now he is_. Gaara grinned, enjoying the role of being the corruptive friend of the group for once.

Naruto said his goodbyes and waved as he walked towards the plane hanger. It turns out, Ino lives in Portland, so she stayed with the group. The guard looked at his ID and let him in, pointing him toward one of the large open doors. He walked into the big space, seeing the white mid-size jet with twin engines parked in the middle. Sasuke was walking around it with a clipboard, examining a checklist to make sure everything was in order. The raven has taken off his jacket, but still sported his tie over the white shirt that fit his slender waist perfectly.

            _He has to have those shirts tailored_. Naruto tried not to stare, but was losing that battle. He was sure that the man looked hot in anything he wore, but put him in a uniform? _UGH…_ Naruto groaned, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

            “I hope your friends didn’t get too upset with you.” Sasuke said, after he glanced to see what appeared to be a pained look on the blond’s face. He was worried for him, but didn’t know what to do.

            “No,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, his face red all over again. “Just the opposite, they wanted to know what it would be like to join the mile-high club.” He chuckled at the joke, feeling embarrassed for even saying it. They were adults for Pete’s sake. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, then smirked, going back to his checklist.

            “Perhaps, you’ll get to tell them.” He heard the sharp intake of breath. “Someday.” He teased, seeing Naruto let out a long exhale, but the hint of disappointment that crossed his face didn’t go unnoticed. “I’m the only pilot, so I’ll have to pay attention. Can’t be fooling around 35,000 feet above the ground with only autopilot to rely on.” Naruto nodded fervently.

He watched Sasuke walk around and do the last few various checks before he ushered them inside. Naruto figured he would have to stay back in the passenger seats since he was a civilian, however Sasuke told him to sit in one of the light-colored leather pilot chairs, and even gave him a headset. The raven spent another several minutes checking various gauges and knobs, his attention to detail was mesmerizing to watch.

            _I don’t know why I’m surprised, but he really knows what he is doing._ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke in complete concentration on his task to make sure they were safe in the skies. _He is definitely far from just a pretty face and a smoking hot body._ He felt admiration blossom in his chest, the sensation warming him with pride.

            “Naruto, just so you know, after we put these headsets on, all the conversations we have will be recorded on the black box.” Sasuke gave him a wink, seeing how the blond was studying him was a turn on as well, but they shouldn’t be messing around while in the air. Naruto licked his lips and nodded in response, not trusting his voice right now.

Sasuke smirked, reached over and grabbed the blond’s seatbelt harness. After pulling the straps over the strong shoulders, he put his hand on the jean clad thigh and rand his hand in between Naruto’s legs, reaching far down and grasping the bottom portion of the harness that clicked it all together. Sasuke locked his eyes on the deep blue ones, feeling the growing harness that was straining against the jeans, his hand going back to gently knead over the zipper. Naruto hissed at the contact, his body flexing against the restraints.

            “When we get back, we could take care of that, if you want.” Sasuke breathed in his ear. He felt the hips tense under his touch. “Although, you look pretty hot in restraints.” The raven smirked and ran his tongue along the tan ear shell. Naruto couldn’t contain a moan this time. He grasped the back of Sasuke’s head, crushing their mouths together for several seconds before shoving him back in his seat.

            “Get us home then.” Naruto panted, wishing they could just teleport there. Sasuke chuckled, but complied, putting his headset on and motioning Naruto to do the same.

After that, Sasuke was all business. He radioed the tower and got his clearance for take off. Within a few minutes, they were speeding down the runway, the rush of ascent clearing Naruto’s mind a bit so he could actually think with his head instead of his dick. Sasuke spoke into his headset for a bit longer, maneuvering along the dashboard covered in buttons and switches with practiced ease before they were on the way to cruising altitude. Naruto watched him, amazed at time and practice it probably took him to be this comfortable with flying. After a few more minutes, Sasuke flipped couple of switches, speaking into his headset. This time, Naruto could hear him clear as day, it surprised him, and almost make him jump, which made Sasuke chuckled. His voice once again doing things to Naruto’s neither region, even if it was somewhat distorted by the headset. However, this time, he was going to completely to ignore the desire, he was too curious about the raven to let this opportunity go to waste.

            “Sasuke, can I ask you some questions?” Naruto asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, the hopeful look in the blond’s eyes made impossible to say no, so he nodded.

            “How long have you been flying?” Naruto started.

            “Six years.” Sasuke replied.

            “Did you go to college for this?”

            “No, this was initially a hobby. I have an MBA from Stanford.” Sasuke said, looking over at his surprised passenger.

            “So let me get this straight… no puns intended,” Naruto chuckled. “You have an MBA, run multiple businesses, and pilot during your what, free time?” Naruto asked amazed. “Next thing you’ll tell me is that you’re a physician during lunch time and run the world while you sleep.” Sasuke laughed.

            “No, that’s my brother.” He smiled at the blond. “I love to fly, and it gives me great access to high paying clientele for my business. Most of our workers are recruited from the flight crew. As you saw, Ino is one of my flight attendants, and so were the others. I work for the commercial airlines on as needed bases, but most of the time I do private charter.”

            “So you have a brother?” Naruto asked, happy to be able to learn more about Sasuke’s life.

            “Yes, Itachi. He is a pain in the ass, but he is my brother.” Sasuke looked out fondly across the blue skies and the start of the sunset. “He is an oncologist in California. What about you?” Sasuke asked, curious about the blond and his relationship to Jiraiya.

Naruto told him about his family life and how he lost his parents when he was very young, with his uncle raising him. They joked about Jiraiya’s perverted ways, but how successful he was as an author. About how Naruto thought that he could follow his writing footsteps, but he figured out he didn’t have a dirty enough mind for it, and decided to join the agency instead.

            “Agreed, I read over your application to _Sunagakure_ , and you have no imagination.” Sasuke laughed. Naruto chuckled back.

            “Well excuse me, I didn’t realize that pasty, tall, and someone with a penis was my type.” Naruto looked at Sasuke smugly, who stopped laughing and smirked.

            “Lets hope no one will ever get the pleasure of listening to this black-box recording.” Sasuke said, seeing Naruto turn red and smack a hand over his mouth. Sasuke laughed at the childish response. _Shit, he is so cute_ , he couldn’t stop himself from thinking.

They spent few more minutes chatting about Naruto’s friends before it was soon time to land. The sun was almost half way beyond the horizon, Sasuke has seen this view many times over the last half a decade, but the blond was amazed at the vibrant colors and rays of light scattered among the clouds, submerging them in pinks, reds, and purples. Sasuke kept the plane leveled for several more minutes, giving Naruto extra time to enjoy the beautiful sunset, while he watched the open-faced amazement of his passenger. Sasuke focused back on his task, hoping that he will remember that expression forever: eyes wide open with wonder, his face bright and colored by the rays of the sun, wide smile and nothing but happiness radiating from every facet.

            Sasuke smiled _. I could get used to that._ He thought, taking the plane low.

Sasuke radioed _Sunagakure_ , making sure they were ready for his arrival. Kakashi responded with an affirmative. Sasuke found the landing strip, and made the descent. The plane vibrated from the turbulent air, making Naruto glance over at his pilot. He saw how comfortable Sasuke was behind the controls, no strain in his face, not a tense muscle, just the sharp eyes scanning the runway and multiple gauges as he landed the plane. The wheels touched down, the front jerking slightly as the wheel bounced a few inches and settled back down to continue gliding smoothly. Naruto felt the wings and turbines engage pushing him from his seat before the machine slowed to a crawl.

Naruto’s heart was still pumping wildly; the adrenaline rushed through his system from the quick descent and landing. He watched Sasuke calmly cruise the plane into the hanger, parking it before he looked over at the blond. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his passenger, whose eyes looked wild and his breathing was slightly ragged. The raven shut down the plane and removed his headphones, Naruto followed suit.

            “Sasuke, can you get me out of his harness?” Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly. Sasuke hoped that the blond was ok, the landing wasn’t rough, but some people can still get scared in such small planes.

He nodded, unbuckled himself and leaned over to Naruto’s seat. He reached over between the blond’s legs quickly, unclicking the buttons. But before he could pull away, Naruto grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him awkwardly into his lap. That’s when Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn’t scared, it was the adrenaline pumping through him. If there was anything that would confirm that, it was the raging hard-on that tented Naruto’s jeans as much as it was possible in its snug confinement. Sasuke managed to let out a small laugh before his mouth was attacked by a very horny blond. Naruto’s mind was reeling, he wasn’t sure if it was his body’s natural Fight or Flight reaction to danger, but all he knew now was that he wanted another type of F-response. Sasuke straddled his lap, looming over the blond. They continued to kiss, tongues mingling together, battling for control. Naruto grasped the raven’s hips, pulling him tightly against his covered cock, hissing at the minimal friction. Both men groaned at the closeness, but they knew it wasn’t enough.

            _Shit, he is so hard; no way he’s going to make it inside._ Sasuke thought as Naruto continued to grind up against him. The raven fingered couple of buttons next to Naruto’s seat, and within a few seconds, they had much more room at their feet. More than enough space for Sasuke to slide down between the blond’s legs and kneel on the floor in front of him.

            “Fuck, Sasuke. I’m not gonna last long.” Naruto panted as he watched the skillful hands unbuckle his belt and slide the zipper down. “I want to take care of you too.” He licked his top lip, earning him a questioning look from Sasuke.

            “Later,” was all Sasuke said before taking out the heated length from its restraining garment, the head glistening with precum.

Without hesitation, he engulfed as much of the freed member as the jeans would allow. The blond threw his head back and groaned at the sensation of the velvety soft mouth and tongue that circled the tip, before bobbing down and sucking down his shaft. He tried to keep his hands away, but they ended up burying themselves into the soft black hair. He didn’t push the raven, allowing him to set the pace and not wanting to choke him, but he couldn’t help when his hips flexed into the awaiting mouth. His breaths were labored; sheen of sweat covered his brow as he watched his cock slide in and out of those pink lips. Sasuke’s cheeks flared and hollowed with each motion, the tongue lapping at the head at each opportunity, circling underneath the sensitive flesh every few strokes, and taking him in deep every time. Naruto raked his hands through the black locks, pushing as much of the bangs out of Sasuke’s face as he could. Seeing the pink flush cross the pale cheeks before the raven looked up, his onyx eyes glistening with moisture and desire was all it took.

            “Sas-uke… I’m cum’ n,” the blond’s rough voice was more evidence to how close he was. Instead of pulling back, Sasuke increased his suction, and swallowed around the head. “Fuuucck!!” Naruto stilled as his cock spasmed with release and the raven continued to suck him dry through the orgasm. Naruto panted as if he just ran a marathon, his vision finally clearing enough to see the raven lick the last of the cum that overflowed his mouth.

            “Fuck, you’re so good.” The blond gasped, and reached down and brought the raven back on his lap so that he could kiss him. Their tongues mingled, Naruto could taste himself, and it only made him want Sasuke more. After a few more minutes, he pulled back to look at the impressive hardness that the raven was sporting. “Want me to take care of you now?” Naruto asked, he wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t intimidated about returning the favor. However, it was more because he figured he would be bad at it, compared to Sasuke’s skills.

            Sasuke smiled, but shook his head. “Later. Lets get inside before Kakashi decides to investigate what’s taking me so long.” Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke get off his chair. Naruto took another minute to collect his mind, and tuck himself back into his pants. He raked his hands through his hair and got out of the leather seat, making his way to where Sasuke gathered the rest of their things. Naruto brought a small duffle with him, grabbing it from the raven and pulling the man in for another long kiss before they exited the small plane.

            “Thank you.” Naruto said when he released his lips. He was still unsure how he got so lucky to have met this creature.

            “Hn.” Sasuke smirked. “No worries, I’ll make sure you get plenty of opportunities to repay me.” He winked at the other man, walking out onto the concrete floor.

            “I was wondering what was taking you so long, now I’m glad I didn’t come check on you earlier.” Kakashi said, approaching the two. Naruto blushed crimson and scratched the back of his neck.

            “Hey Kakashi, long time no see.” The blond laughed uncomfortably, since he was almost caught in a very compromising position.

            “Hello Naruto, glad to see you back so soon.” The silver haired man smiled under his mask. He was pleased to get Sasuke’s txt about the new passenger addition to his flight, he knew the raven man still thought of the blond on several occasions and almost caved a few times on calling him.

            “Glad to be back here, with Sasuke.” Naruto clarified. He didn’t care where they were, as long as the dark-haired prince was with him.

            “Kakashi,” Sasuke got his attention. “Please take care of the plane for the next flight. It’s been a long trip, we’re going inside now.” The raven started to walk off, not wanting to lose any more time than he had with the blond. Naruto waved to the older man and followed.

            “So when is your next flight?” Naruto asked, hoping that it wasn’t too soon. It was currently Sunday, and he had another week off until he had to start his new job.

            “Not until Tuesday. I have to go pick up a few customers in the late afternoon, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” He said over his shoulder, his voice carrying his intentions clearly in the warm summer air.

            “Sounds good.” Naruto said with a smile, the glint in his eyes relaying back what his body was thinking.

            “Are you hungry?” Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder.

            “Not for food.” Naruto’s smile turned a bit more predatory. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

            “Hn.” He walked a bit faster toward the house. “You and your short refractory period.” Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

            “You and your lack of gag reflex.” Naruto mirrored him. They both chuckled and picked up the pace even more.

Once back in Sasuke’s room, Naruto could barely wait for the door to close. As soon has he heard the click of the lock, his lips were on the raven, pinning him against the door. His whole body pressed against the strong, but slightly smaller form, trapping him from escaping. They both groaned as he thrusted his hips against the other, but almost whined when Sasuke gently pushed him away.

            “I need a shower first, I’ve had a very long day.” Sasuke said, walking toward the bathroom while pulling off his tie.

            “Can I join you?” Naruto asked, taking off his t-shirt in one fluid motion.

Sasuke eyed the perfectly sculpted chest and abs, his thought process halting for just a second. Barely able to tear his eyes away, he nodded toward the bathroom. The blond unbuckled his belt and jeans, dropping the garment on the floor and stepping out of it. Sasuke watched him from the doorway while unbuttoning his shirt. His black eyes stayed locked on blue until the Naruto was only left in a pair of tight dark-grey briefs, his package prominent and on display. Sasuke couldn’t help and let his eyes roam down the tan flesh, enjoying the fine view. He took off his shirt, but Naruto stepped up before he undid his belt. Tan hands looped through the leather material, taking his time to run his fingers at the edge of the fabric. The sensitive area made goose bumps rise across the pale skin. Naruto’s sapphire eyes, deep with desire looked down into his own while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Rough hands slid inside his briefs, moving around to cup his ass and gave it a squeeze before the blond lowered himself, taking all of the clothes with him. Sasuke’s cock sprang out, almost hitting the kneeling man in the face. Sasuke saw what Naruto was thinking, but instead of allowing him to wrap his mouth around his dick, he turned around and walked into the large walk-in shower.

            “Shower first.” He called out to the blond, and smirked at the slightly disappointed expression of Naruto’s face.

            “Sasuke, you’re such a tease.” Naruto said as he gave a short laugh, running this hand through his hair in frustration.

            “You know you love the foreplay,” the raven said while he turned on the water. He heard the throaty laugh from the blond, the sound vibrating through his chest. _And_ _I love that laugh_ , Sasuke thought at the warm sensation that ran through him.

            “That I do.” Naruto said and walked up behind the pale man, wrapping his hands around his midsection and pulling him closer to his now completely naked form. He kissed the spot just above Sasuke’s shoulder, trailing his lips up his neck and licking the shell of his ear. The man in front of him groaned softly, enjoying the pleasant embrace.

            “I’ve missed how sensitive you are.” Naruto said with amazement, feeling his erection rub against the cleft of Sasuke’s ass. The raven turned his face toward him, cheeks lightly flushed with arousal, and capturing the full lips.

They kissed for several long moments, taking the time to re-explore each other’s tastes. Neither of them were able to forget their previous encounters, and now their bodies craved contact, wanting to be as close as possible. Naruto moved them under the spray, the rain shower cascading down their joined forms. Naruto pulled away first, wanting to get the cleaning portion of this done with. He looked around and found the shampoo, squeezing some in his hand; the lemony scent bringing memories from that morning. It reminded him of earth-shattering night that turned his world upside down, and he loved it. He lathered the liquid and ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, taking the time to massage his scalp and tugging on the strands gently. Sasuke practically purred, his whole body relaxing at the feeling. Naruto made sure that no soap dripped over Sasuke’s closed eyes, and after several minutes, pulled the raven under the spray again, rinsing the hair and working his hand down the neck and shoulders. Sasuke’s eyes opened after several minutes of enjoying strong fingers kneading his body, releasing the stress of the last few weeks.

            “Hand me that loofa.” He said, his voice groggy, but his body was still wanting more. Naruto grabbed the blue poof off the hook, and picked up a bottle of soap from the ledge. He frowned at the fancy lettering; it didn’t look like a regular commercial soap.

            “Safe for private parts.” Sasuke explained, avoiding his eyes. _God knows that other shit burns if it gets in the wrong places_. Naruto smirked, squirting a good amount on the loofa and turning it into a rich lather.

            “I should have known you were a clean freak.” Naruto chuckled, running the coarse material over Sasuke’s neck and down his shoulders.

            “You were quite appreciative of that last time.”

            “I sure was.” Naruto replied while he continued his motion downwards. Using his free hand to run across the small nipples that pebbled under his touch, this earned him another soft sound from pink lips. His hands moved lower, gliding over fit abs, and circling the belly button.

Naruto placed the loofa on the ledge and got a bit more soap on his hands, rubbing them together. The blond kissed the other man again, bringing him closer to his overheated body, his slippery hands making their way down to the forbidden places. He felt the trimmed coarse hair under his fingers before wrapping his hand around the hard member. The soap provided a slick texture to pump the shaft with ease, raven’s breath stilled in their kiss before he engulfed Naruto’s mouth again, his tongue probing and begging for more. His responsiveness was driving Naruto crazy, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity get away from him. Instead, he let go of the cock and lightly cupped the heavy sack, massaging it in his large hand. While the other hand snaked around the back, his fingers sliding down the crevice to find the twitching hole. Sasuke pressed his body closer, wrapping his arms around strong shoulder and enjoying the gentle ministration. Tan fingers circled around the hole, but never entered, much to Sasuke’s dismay. He pulled his hands back, bringing them both under the water to washed off the soap while they continued to kiss for several more minutes, warm water steaming up the glass shower.

After Naruto was satisfied with the rinse, he lightly pushed the raven against the shower wall. The man hissed at the surprise coldness, but watched through heavy lids as Naruto lowered himself to his knees, licking down the smooth stomach, and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Sasuke’s breaths deepened, increasing in rate at the erotic sight.

            “You don’t have to do that.” He said, licking his lip and running his hand through the blond locks, but the need in his voice only made Naruto chuckle.

            “I know.” The blond replied, his mouth finally reached the destination. “But I want … I want all of you.” He hesitated for few seconds. Then lightly ran the tip of his tongue down the underside of the wet thickness, feeling the silky texture that pulsed toward his mouth when he got close.

            “Naruto,” Sasuke panted and bit his lip. “Mmmm…I want you so bad.” His hands tightened in the wet hair in front of him, guiding the blond head toward him.

Naruto didn’t resist, licking the underside and probing the tip, earning him another low moan. He took it as a good sign and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking lightly while his tongue continued to lick. Sasuke’s erotic noises urged him on. He took in more of the member, feeling his mouth stretch as he did his best to keep his teeth off the flesh, using his lips to apply the pressure. He felt the hands in his hair tighten, pushing his mouth lightly onto the cock until the head ran into the back of his throat. Naruto was surprised that the motion didn’t make him scared of gagging; instead, it turned him on more. The blond ran his hand down his own engorged cock, stroking it a few times to provide some relief as Sasuke’s dick slid in and out of his mouth repeatedly. He tried taking it in deeper, but the weird feeling in the back of his throat prevented him from going any further. He pulled back, trying to catch his breath.

            “Sasuke,” his voice was horse with want. “How do you swallow it like you do?” He asked, the innocent blue eyes looked up into the black ones. The question caught the raven off guard, almost making him cum right then.

            _Jesus, how can he ask that while he looks at me like that?_ The innocently sounding question was stark contrast against its lewd subject. _Who am I to deny his inquisitive nature_ , he thought amusedly, stroking his dick a few times before bringing it back to Naruto’s lips.

            “When you feel it against the back of your throat, expect it to feel a bit uncomfortable, but you should be desensitized to it soon enough.” His low, sultry tone was sending shivers through Naruto’s body that the hot sprays against his back couldn’t quail. Sasuke’s cock moved in and out slowly, inching deeper with every thrust.

            “Now move your tongue slightly forward.” He instructed, his eyes never leaving Naruto’s, ready to pull back any moment he felt the blond was in trouble. He let the kneeling man set the pace, using every ounce of his control to not withdraw and slam back in.

He felt the tongue move under his shaft, the throat opening and allowing the head to slide down deeper for a few seconds. He groaned at the tight sensation. Naruto moved back, dropping the dick from his mouth and using the back of his hand to wipe the precum that slid down his chin.

            “Shit, that’s so fucking hot.” Naruto huffed, taking a moment to catch his breath, and stroking the head of his cock a few more times, which was now dripping with slick moisture. He swallowed the length again, taking it a bit deeper each time, until his nose was buried in the coarse black hair. Sasuke cursed above him, the blond not needing any more encouragement from him. He was eagerly taking his entire length, the lack of air didn’t bother him as he felt the head slide almost past his Adam’s apple.

            “Fuck… you’re going to make me cum.” The raven breathed out, his abs flexing with every suck and pull.

            “Mm-hhmm,” he felt, more than heard the blond respond, making his eyes roll back into his head.

            _You’re going to be the death of me_. Sasuke thought, trying to collect himself and withstand the impending orgasm just seconds away. His cock kept pistoning in and out, the blond not relending his deep-throating.

            “Naruto, suck.” His rough voice reverberated through the glass room as he pulled the blond’s head back a few inches.

Naruto obeyed and looked up at the ebony-haired man, his face rosy from arousal. He kept his eyes on the black ones above him while working his mouth and tongue around the cock. Sasuke finally gave in, doing his best to keep his eyes on the other man, just so he could burn the image into his mind for the rest of his life. After several more seconds, he was spend, his breaths heaved. Naruto pulled back, white cum running out of the corner of his mouth, as he turned to rinse his face in the warm stream. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him, running his tongue across his lips.

            “You’re amazing,” Sasuke said, smiling. “If I didn’t know any better, I wouldn’t have figured it was your first time.”

            “That’s a big compliment, coming from a pro.” Naruto joked and winked, his voice slightly muffled from the cock-massage his vocal cords just received.

            “Har-Har-Har,” Sasuke replied sarcastically with a mischievous smile. “We’ll have to see whose ‘number’ is actually bigger.”

            “Later,” Naruto said, while rising from his knees. “We have other plans.” His point was confirmed by his own erection bouncing up to practically touch his belly button. Sasuke smirked at the sight.

            “I think someone likes giving head.” The raven said, turning off the water after making sure that they were free of soap.

            “Fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Naruto stepped out, he shivered at the slight chill in the air, but his body was on fire from inside out. Grabbing both of them a couple of towels, he dried himself roughly and made his way to the bed, his erection less straining in the cool air.

Sasuke followed him, watching Naruto throw back the covers, laying down on the soft gold sheets again. His cocky smile was back, his blue eyes watched him walk to the nightstand.

            “You know I would have fucked you again that morning, if you would have stayed.” Naruto said, running his hand up and down his cock lazily.

            “You sure about that?” Sasuke asked, getting out condoms and lube. “No buyer’s remorse?”

            “None.” He said, his tone steel-clad certain, his electric-blue eyes serious and filled with so much want that Sasuke had to pause for a second as he put one knee on the bed. “In fact, I would have wanted you to meet my friends.” He went back to stroking his erection while he watched the raven crawl over to him on all fours, the sight made him bite his lip.

            “And if you remember, I didn’t actually buy you.” Naruto watched raven avert his eyes at that, so he grasped his arm and pulled him up against him. “But I would give a piece of my soul for every day that I get to spend with you.” He said quietly, but sincerely. A rosy blush spread across the pale skin at hearing such admission. Naruto couldn’t help but kiss his lips, and bury his hand into the dark locks, and eventually rolling them over so that Sasuke was under his overheated body.

He finally pulled back, gazing at the panting man underneath him. Black hair soft and wild against the golden sheets, onyx eyes glazed over, his abused lips were red and shiny. Naruto ran the back of his fingers against his cheek, relishing the beautiful sight.

            “You are stunning.” He said quietly, barely above a whisper. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but I have wanted you so badly, ever since that night.” He confessed. “I don’t know how much more I can wait.” His voice was drenched in need.

Sasuke could barely stand the blush that burned his face at the words. It wasn’t his first time being complimented, but this was different, this meant _something_. Choosing to ignore the subject for now, he decided they had better things to do than inspect what the little butterflies in his stomach meant.

            “Let’s not keep you waiting any longer then, shall we?” Sasuke reached over and grabbed the lube, ignoring his thundering heart running wild in his chest at the affectionate words. Spreading his legs, he let the blond settle between them.

Naruto set back on his heels, taking the bottle of lube from Sasuke and ignoring his questioning eyebrow. The man should know by now that Naruto was a very hands-on person. He squirted some of the cold gel onto his fingers, bringing his hand down between Sasuke’s slightly bent legs, spreading his cheeks and finding the opening, coating the outside. He almost lost it when his finger finally entered the impossibly tight hole.

            “Oh god Sasuke, how are you so tight?!” He could barely believe that he fit in there last time. He moved the tip of his index finger deeper inside, feeling the incredibly soft walls around it. Sasuke ignored his question and took several slow deep breaths, focusing on relaxing himself around the digit.

            “You can put another one in.” He said after a little while. Naruto didn’t hesitate in letting another finger join the first, feeling the resistance ease after several moments. He turned his fingers upwards, curling them towards the ceiling and watched how Sasuke’s body flexed, his cock starting to stir back to life.

            “Fuck!” Sasuke grunted and licked his lips. “Nnn…right there.” He said between his breaths, he felt the fingers run across the prostate again, making his eyes roll back into his head. “Another one.” He panted.

Naruto was watching the erotic sight, using every ounce of his control not to replace the finger with his cock this instant. Inserting another finger, he felt the ring resist the intrusion, but the increasing whimpers of pleasure coming from the other man gave him the confidence to proceed. He ran the pads of his fingers against the bundle of nerves, making the raven thrush toward him and call out, drawing him closer to his edge of self-control. Keeping his hand moving, he reached over and grabbed a condom, opening it with his teeth and rolling it onto his steel-hard length, then squirted a generous amount of lube on the tip. If he wasn’t past his adolescences, no way he was going to last more than a few seconds, but now he was going to enjoy this for as long as Sasuke would last. Naruto spread the slick substance over the rest of his shaft, pulling out his fingers and using a bit more gel on the opening.

            “Sasuke, are you ready?” The blond asked pleadingly, his fingers no longer meeting the same degree of resistance. Sasuke could only nod quickly, his voice feeling too raw from the harsh breaths.

Naruto wrapped the pale legs around his hips, pulling his ass down more and bringing his legs up. He teased the entrance with the head of his cock for a few moments until he felt the strong thighs grip his hips and pull him down. Naruto chuckled but obliged, pressing against the opening. The ring of muscle protested for a second, before allowing the breach and letting the shaft slide part of the way in. Sasuke moaned loudly at the sensation, loving the feeling of being filled. Naruto gave him a few seconds to adjust, pulling back slightly before thrusting back in to the hilt. They both panted, skin glistening form the sheen of sweat covering them.

            “Fuck Sas… you feel incredible.” Naruto put his forehead against the pale collarbone, trying to steady his body against the surge of pleasure that threatened to take him over the edge.

            “Then fuck me.” Sasuke replied, squeezing his hole around the length in encouragement.

            “Ahh…” Naruto let out a loud moan at the sensation, and lightly bit Sasuke’s shoulder as a punishment. “Do that again, and I’m not going to last nearly as long as you.”

He pulled his hips back and slammed back in, making the smaller man gasp. He repeated the motion, bringing his hands under Sasuke’s ass to lift it up and meet each thrust. Small curses escaped the raven’s lips as the thick cock rubbed against his prostate and making him see stars. The discomfort was long gone, replaced by the feeling of pure pleasure. Their voices echoed through the room, skin slapping against skin sounded even more lewd than the twin moans from them fucking on the bed. Sasuke fisted his hands in Naruto’s hair, crashing their mouths together in an open mouth kiss while Naruto assaulted his opening repeatedly. Sasuke’s grip on his hips allowed a small bit of leverage to make his dick thrust against his prostate even harder. His cock trapped against hard abs, the friction between them threatening to set him on fire. Naruto could tell how close Sasuke was getting by the increased volume of his cries that took on more desperate note.

            “Nar… uto… I’m … coming… I’m …coming,” Sasuke murmured between thrusts, his ass clenching around the shaft like a vice, pressing it against his prostate and sending him into an orgasmic bliss. Naruto felt the tightness around his length, giving him no choice but to follow.

            “Fuck! Sasuke!” Naruto yelled; his thrusts uneven while trying to maintain the smooth motions the best he could. He felt the wetness between them, the sticky warmth spread as Sasuke’s voice kept bouncing off the walls, eventually quieting down. The raven’s chest rose quickly from exertion that matched his own.

They stayed like that for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Eventually, the involuntary spasms around Naruto’s spent dick became too much, his over-sensitized flesh needing a break. He gently unwrapped Sasuke’s legs from his hips, the poor limbs stiff from gripping tightly. Sasuke groaned as his body resisted the movement, some parts too relaxed to move, others too spent to follow his commands. He felt wonderful, his whole body was buzzing with pleasure endorphins, leaving him high in ecstasy. He kept his eyes closed, but felt the other man move off the bed. Too relaxed to care, he didn’t even open his eyes when he felt a warm washcloth slide cross his stomach, cleaning up the mess that he made. Sasuke sighed, realizing he probably fell asleep since he didn’t hear the water running, or felt the blond return to the bed. He couldn’t help the small smile on his lips at the gentle care, because this was different…

            _He is different,_ he thought. _I could get used to this_. His mind, defenseless like his body, didn’t keep his thoughts from straying. _What would it be like to have this? To have someone like him? To have… him?_ Sasuke opened one eye to look over the other man sitting up against the headboard; the radiant blue eyes studying him.

            “Like what you see?” The raven smirked at the old joke.

            “Love it.” Naruto replied with a smile. He took a drink from a water bottle he must have grabbed earlier from the fridge, offering it to the other man.

            “Hn.” Sasuke smirked before taking the water and downing a few big gulps. “I must say, you’re taking this surprisingly well.” He passed the bottle back.

            “Do you mean spending the night with a smart, beautiful, driven person with endless talent?” He asked, sounding purposely innocent. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the compliment, but a tinge of pink spread across his cheeks.

            “A man, I mean.” The raven clarified.

            “Ahh… you mean that.” Naruto pointed to the other’s groin. “Well…” He stretched his arms behind his head. “For the most part, I think we passed majority of the road blocks with that last time. I’m just relieved I wasn’t totally useless when it came to foreplay.” The blond winked at him.

            “You’re a very quick learner.” Sasuke smirked.

            “What I lack in experience, I make up with my willingness to learn.” Naruto laid down on his side, facing the raven.

            “That you do.” Smiled Sasuke, his eyes closed in content as his body cooled to normal temperature.

He felt Naruto pull the light blanket over them. He was glad that he always used condoms, no messy clean up afterwards, just some lube that will wash off easily in the morning, because right now he couldn’t be bothered to move even if the whole building was on fire. That’s why he didn’t protest when he felt a strong arm roll him on his side and drag him closer. Warm chest pressed against his back, their bodies fitting perfectly against one another. He felt the breaths on the back of his neck, the even rhythms lulling his exhausted body to sleep, but not before hearing the blond say:

            “Sasuke, please don’t ever leave without saying goodbye.” His embrace tightened. “Or better yet, just never leave.”

            “Sure.” Was all Sasuke could say before his spent body and mind drifted off into deep slumber.

 

 

~ooOoOoo~

Naruto woke up to the sunrays beating down his back, making him almost uncomfortably warm, but too relaxed to move. He really hoped that this morning would be different from their last encounter. He turned his head, looking for the other man, part of him dreading that he’ll find an empty spot again. However, this time was different. There, in the middle of the giant king size bed, spikes of black hair were peeking out of the sheets. Judging by the deep, even breaths, the man was still completely out.

            _He was probably exhausted already, having worked all week, then with me being selfish and taking his body again. I feel like I should be ashamed of myself for not letting him rest. But I just can’t help it, I don’t want to stop touching him._ He was itching to feel the other man already. As to prove the point, he had to stop his hand as it mindlessly reached across the bed to touch the raven.

He watched Sasuke stir in his sleep, like an unconscious reaction to the blond’s thoughts perhaps. The man turned, his face partly buried in his arm. His hair looked soft and slightly limp, but maintained most of its shape even without any hair products. Naruto watched his face, free of stress and worry. He remembered the tight look of surprise on Sasuke’s face when they saw each other at the airport. He could have swore there was relief in those features after they talked, at least he really hope so. He wasn’t sure what was happening between them, but be wasn’t a naïve fool to not realize that whatever it was, it ran deeper than just the physical bond. He saw how Sasuke carried himself, he was wise beyond his age, precise, and determine to get what he wants. Naruto had a feeling that the man could take over the world if he so chooses.

            _And the way he piloted that plane, damn.._. Naruto thought back on how the raven seemed perfectly at ease while flying thousands off feet above the ground _. If he was a woman, I would have done anything in my power to make her mine._ His thoughts halted. He watched the muscular porcelain shoulders raise and lower slowly, the creamy skin disappearing under the sheet.

            _But does him being a man change that?_ Naruto’s body reacted to him thinking about how Sasuke’s cock slid down his throat last night. _Definitely not_ , he thought while his erection stirred back to life and his mouth practically watered at the memory.

            “Why does it look like you’re thinking about making breakfast out of me.” Sasuke’s amused voice jolted him out of his naughty thoughts.

            “How did you know?” Naruto asked with a laugh. He hoped he wasn’t drooling.

            “Hn.” The raven rolled onto his back and stretched like a cat, his waist arched high as he let out a pleasurable moan. His body felt a bit sore in a few places, but overall fantastic.

            “Oh god, I don’t know how I’m ever going to be able to think around you.” The blond buried his face in his pillow with a groan. He heard Sasuke chuckle and sit up.

            “Hey Sasuke?” Naruto asked, sitting up as well. “Did you have any plans for today?”

            “Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow at the blushing man who was avoiding his eyes. “I was just planning on catching up on some emails.”

            “Would you…. would you like to go on a date with me?” Naruto asked shyly. He really hope his question didn’t backfire incase the raven had no other interest in him past what they shared so far. Sasuke’s other eyebrow joined the first, and he took a few moments to reply.

            “I’d like that.” He said with a small smile and warmth in his eyes that has been mostly reserved only for the blond. “But we’re a bit far away from civilization, unless you want to take the plane somewhere.” Sasuke suggested.

            “No, that seems too inconvenient for you. Is there anything else to do as _Sunagakure_ … besides the obvious.” Naruto chuckled.

            “We have a movie theater, and a pool.”

            “Does that sound like fun to you? I know it’s a super lame date, so maybe next time I’ll plan better.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

            “Hn.” Sasuke smiled. _Next time, huh?_ “Sounds good to me. I haven’t use either in months.”

            “Then have you seen the movie Kingsman? It came out a while ago, but I just watched it last week, it was awesome!!! It’s about these British spies and they are totally bad-ass! And I hear the second one is coming out eventually.” Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke shook his head, the blond’s child-like excitement was quite cute.

            “Alright! Then how about we go find some breakfast, then you can answer your emails so we can spend the rest of the day watching movies, and maybe use the pool.” Naruto asked.

            “Sounds good, but shower first.” Sasuke said and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He really wanted to get the lube cleaned up, his ass was feeling quite squishy, not that he was going to complain about the blond using too much lube last night. Naruto was fairly large, and could have done some real damage if they didn’t prepare properly. He looked back at the man who was still sitting on the bed, his predatory look was back, eyes serious as they followed his naked form.

            “Give me a few minutes, then you’re welcome to join me.” Sasuke said, to which Naruto just nodded, his fingers gripping the sheets. _Man, he is insatiable_ , Sasuke practically chuckled to himself. “And bring a condom.”

 

~oOo~

Over an hour later, the two finally emerged from the bedroom. Sasuke let Naruto borrow some clothes, since most of his stuff was dirty from his trip. The blond was dressed in a pair of charcoal athletic shorts and a white fitted t-shirt, his hair was still damp from the shower as a few droplets soaked the white cotton. Sasuke was dressed in a similarly relaxed manner, wearing a pair of black cotton sweat pants, and a grey t-shirt; most of his wardrobe consisted of monochromatic darks and whites. Walking into the kitchen, Sasuke opened the fridge, getting the orange juice. It was half past 11 already, so they decided to have lunch instead.

            “OJ?” Sasuke offered, getting couple of glasses down.

            “Is there Gatorade? I feel like I need to hydrate, you’re wearing me out.” Naruto laughed.

            “That should be my line.” Sasuke said with a smirk. The blond had never-ending stamina, he would bet that the man could go again now, but his ass needed a bit of rest as well. He tossed a bottle to Naruto and grabbed one for himself to drink later.

            “Thanks.” The blond said, leaning against the counter. Sasuke took a gulp of orange juice and walked over to him, Naruto grippe his hips and pulled him closer, giving him a kiss. Tasting the sweet orange flavor, he brought the raven flush against him, placing his legs on either side. Sasuke pressed his pelvis against the hardening mound in Naruto’s briefs.

            “How is this even possible?” Sasuke broker their kiss and looked down at Naruto’s crotch in disbelief, he was mildly afraid for his body. Naruto gave a low chuckle.

            “Don’t worry, your ass is safe. I won’t be able to go again for a few more hours.” Naruto said with a shrug, but the cocky smirk remained.

Before Sasuke could reply, they heard footsteps around the corner. Sasuke had barely enough time to step away from the blond, whose hands were still on his hips when Jiraiya walked into the room, freezing in his place. The grey haired bear-of-a-man was wearing a navy robe and some slippers, his mane as messy as ever.

            “Naruto, my boy! What a surprise to see you here!” Jiraiya practically shouted, his keen eyes ignoring the semi-compromising position he just found the two men in.

            “Hey Jiraiya.” Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade walked in, also wearing an emerald robe, her enormous chest barely contained in the fabric. Eyeing the room and seeing the bright eyed blond and relaxed looking raven, she rolled her eyes and smiled.

            “I see you caught the blond again.” She smirked and walked over to the kitchen table.

            “Again?” Jiraiya asked surprised, looking at his nephew and the other man. “You and Sasuke here?” He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head with a smile. “Well, you better hope you know what you’re doing, because I sure as hell can’t afford him.” He said pointing at the raven.

            “It’s not like that.” They both said in unison, blushing fiercely. Jiraiya laughed at the two acting like teenagers.

            “Young love, so cute. Do you remember how we were Tsunade?” He asked, looking over his shoulder, and barely avoided a slipper thrown his way.

            “Stop embarrassing them, you old crow!” She said, her eyebrow ticking in annoyance. It was hard enough to find someone that Sasuke showed interest in, there was no way she would let Jiraiya jeopardize this. The burly man laughed at the flaming faces of the two young men.

            “Alright, alright. What do you want for lunch, my queen?” He said, his attention turning back to his own object of affection.

            “Naruto, do you want to do pizza? We have brick oven outside, in the basement, away from here…” Sasuke asked, emphasizing the last point. Naruto gave him a nod.

He didn’t mind Jiraiya, he was a good paying customer, but Tsunade mostly stopped charging him over the years he’s been coming here, even before they moved to Nevada. Sasuke allowed her to do as she pleased, even though they argue more than half the time, he knew she was happy to have him.

            “We have a date.” Naruto said to his uncle, wanting to leave no room for interpretation of what he walked in on. Jiraiya gave him a smile and a big thumbs up.

            “Ill see you later, kiddo.” Naruto saw a wink that was directed at him, and mouthed a silent thank you. He knew that his uncle was accepting, but he was also awkward and loved to embarrass him.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen, Naruto followed quickly as they made their way down to the basement. The space was set up with a kitchenette that had a large refrigerator, a full size movie room that housed six double-chaise lounges on two levels, projector, and a twelve-foot screen.

            “We have six-cheese or pepperoni.” Sasuke said, looking in the freezer.

            “Six-cheese?” Naruto replied. Sasuke got out the pizza, it was from a popular place in New York by the looks of the box. “Must be nice to have a plane. Wait, was the OJ from Florida?”

            “Meijer.” Sasuke laughed, walking out on the patio where the brick-oven was located, the large pool was covered to protect it from the sand and tumbleweed. He turned on the preheat setting and walked back inside.

            “I hope my uncle behaves himself while he is here.”

            “If he doesn’t, Tsunade is more than enough to keep him in line.” Sasuke said.

            “She seems nice, tough, but nice.” Naruto said to which the raven nodded.

            “She runs the place well, and makes my life much easier.” Sasuke walked back out and placed the pizza in the oven. “We have some beer and wine in the fridge if you want any.”

            “I’m good, unless you’re having some.”

            “It’s a bit too early for me. Let me show you the movie room.”

Sasuke turned on the dimmed lights that ran the perimeter of the room, the lounges were plush and long, allowing the viewers to lay down or sit up to watch the film. Sasuke pushed some buttons and brought up the online movie library, finding the Kingsman. Naruto made himself at home in the front row, taking up the middle set of chaises.

            “The pizza should be ready in a few minutes. I’m going to grab my laptop.” Sasuke said and walked out after Naruto gave him a nod.

He came back a few minutes later and set down next to the blond, scanning through his emails. He needed to confirm some flights and approve orders for his other locations, nothing too exciting. Naruto sat and watched him work for about five minutes when the cooking timer went off. They both went and got some pizza, bringing it back to the movie room.

            “You can work more, if you need to.” Naruto said, not wanting to distract Sasuke if he had important things to do.

            “It’s alright, I just have a few more emails I can answer later, they are not time sensitive.” Sasuke replied. He needed the distraction though, his life mainly evolved around work. He could barely remember the last movie that he saw.

            _I think it was some horror that Itachi wanted to see, something about a clan massacre._ Sasuke thought, sitting down next to the blond, who automatically put his arm around him and brought him closer just as the movie started.

Naruto kissed his head, his warm embrace heating Sasuke’s normally frosty personality. The raven felt content and happy, and those two words have rarely described his life prior to this. He usually ran himself ragged and spend most of his time off making sure that everything was working smoothly, and thinking about how to continue expanding his business. However, today he was happy to be right here in Naruto’s arms, and it was enough.

_What an interesting turn of events this has been. I wonder what the future holds for us…_

 

 

 

\----------End of Part 2---------

Alright guys, Part 2 is done!!! I’ll write a shorter epilogue, eventually. I am willing to take smut suggestions though, so let me know what you’d like to see. Sasuke tops, some kind of role-play, or joining the mile-high club, etc… I am planning to set it up in the future, after their relationship is firmly established.

 

I think I’m going to do a chapter of Between Sex and Violence next, so wish me luck! I have to re-read everything since it has been so long. However, the good news is that it’s part of the way done already.

 

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND SUPPORTIVE!

You guys keep me going, so leave a comment <3

 

 


End file.
